No te esperaba
by Dan71
Summary: Quinn al fin es libre, ya no vive con sus padres, y tiene un negocio con su mejor amiga... organiza bodas. Rachel regresa a Nueva York después de vivir en Londres, a donde fue cuando confesó su mayor secreto a su familia. Ahora que viven en la misma ciudad, ¿podrán encontrar el amor verdadero? o las inseguridades de una lo impedirán? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin lo había logrado. Se iba de su casa… La casa de sus padres, en realidad. Fue un proceso largo y difícil, pero fue lo mas real que había hecho, probablemente, en toda su vida.

No era su hogar, nunca lo había sentido como uno, pero ahí vivió 24 años. Ahí aprendió a hablar, a caminar, a leer… a esconder quién es.

- ¿Estás segura que es todo? – gritó Santana desde algún lugar del departamento que Quinn había rentado.

Santana, una mujer latina, de 24 años, cabello oscuro, ojos cafés y muy malhablada, es la mejor amiga de Quinn. Se conocieron en la escuela, cuando a Quinn se le había olvidado un libro y le había dado pena pedir uno prestado a alguien de otro salón. Santana lo había notado y le dio el de su amiga – Nunca entra a clase, no creo que le interese que lo tomes un día- le había dicho encogiendo los hombros.

- Sí. No tenía mucho, todo me lo dieron ellos, y no quiero deberles mas de lo que ya les debo.

- No les debes, son tus padres y era su obligación pagar por tu educación, alimentos y hogar. No empieces de dramática. – dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

- No es drama. Su obligación era hasta los 18 años, me tardé 6 – explicó Quinn mientras se pasaba el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. Hoy se lo había dejado suelto y con sus ondas naturales. Y eso, combinado con su discreto maquillaje, hacían que resaltaran sus ojos verdes.

- Pues como sea, no es como que te trataron muy bien desde que se enteraron de … - empezó Santana.

- Ya… No es necesario que lo estés ventilando. Deberías agradecer que eres una de las pocas personas que lo sabe – interrumpió Quinn, como lo hacía cada que alguien intentaba hablar del tema.

- Sí, sí, claro, ¡Me siento afortunada!- se burló Santana, pero en sus ojos se veía que en verdad lo sentía.

- Gracias, de verdad aprecio mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

- Lo hago por la comida que vas a tener que prepararme como agradecimiento – minimizó Santana, tenía apariencias que guardar.

- Claro…

Cruzaron miradas y vieron reflejado todo el aprecio que sentían.

- Deja de estar de patética y apúrate, que todavía falta desempacar todos tus malditos libros. No se ni para qué quieres tantos. Deberías conseguirte una vida real, en lugar de leer tanta ficción. – se quejó Santana, lo hacía cada que veía a Quinn leyendo.

- Carajo, ¡déjame en paz! Es la única forma que tengo para desestresarme un poco. Me relaja. – Se defendió Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues el sexo te ofrece las mismas ventajas, y no tienes que parecer nerd. Deberías intentarlo, ya estás grande y ya no tienes a quién estar rindiendo. ¡Ya eres libre! – gritó Santana, dándole un empujón a Quinn, causando que trastabillara con la caja de libros que estaba detrás de ella.

- Olvídalo, vamos a que te prepare de cenar, yo los desempaco mañana.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!. Pero quiero comida real, no esas cosas sin animal que comes tú. Eso no es comida – advirtió Santana, que moría de hambre.

- Se llama comida vegana, deberías intentar comerla en algún momento, tal vez te ayude a dejar de decir tanta tontería – aconsejó Quinn sonriendo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Santana le hiciera burla de su estilo de vida.

- No mames, y ¿morir virgen como tú seguramente lo harás? Ni madres. Dame una vaca bien cocida, ¡Ándale!

- A eso me refería – murmuró Quinn, rodando los ojos, mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes para preparar filete mignon – Va a tardar un poco, vete tragando la bolsa de papas que está en mi cuarto.

Mientras Quinn preparaba la cena, se preguntaba qué iba a pasar ahora con su vida. Tal ve se había precipitado un poco al haberse salido de casa de sus padres, pero es que ya no se sentía en casa. Ya hacía 2 años que la veían diferente, pero ya no aguantaba un día mas ahí. Tantas indirectas y miradas la habían cansado. Al principio le dolían, pero después ya solo le daban coraje. Era su hija, después de todo. ¿Acaso era tan difícil quererla y apoyarla? Al parecer sí.

Santana regresó a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- ¡Que bien huele! Sólo por eso acepto todos tus cambios de humor – bromeó Santana al entrar a la cocina con la envoltura de las papas.

- No, pues gracias, ¡que halago! – contestó Quinn mientras ponía la mesa – ya siéntate, que voy a servir. De una vez agarra lo que quieras tomar.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- Estoy harta de esto. ¿Por qué te quieres casar si seguro te divorciaras al mes? – Se quejó Rachel, mientras ayudaba Mercedes, su mejor amiga, con los preparativos de su boda.

- ¡Carajo! Un favor que te pido y no dejas de quejarte – Mercedes ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Quería a Rachel, de verdad que sí, pero la estresaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Pues yo solo te doy mi opinión ¿Qué no ese es mi trabajo como dama de honor?

- No, tu trabajo es decir que está bien todo lo que escojo, que para quejas, con las de Sam me bastan.

Rachel, una mujer de estatura baja, ojos cafés, grandes y brillantes, y cabello castaño, pasaba las hojas de la revista especializada en bodas. Todo le parecía absurdo ¿Para qué gastar tanto dinero en un vestido que solo se va a usar una vez en la vida?

Mientras pasaba las hojas, lo vio, ahí, en grande, como mandado del cielo.

"**Socialité" … Tu sueño hecho realidad.**

- Perfecto, se dijo en voz baja, anotando el mail que ahí aparecía.

- Bueno, ya vámonos a la cena con mis papás – dijo Mercedes, que ya tenía puesto su abrigo rojo, que contrastaba piel morena.

Los padres de Mercedes eran como unos padres para Rachel. Desde niña había crecido con ellos por la gran amistad que tenían con la familia de Rachel.

Rachel se ponía su abrigo mientras Mercedes amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo despeinada.

- Ya sabes como odia tu madre que uses así el cabello – le recordó Rachel sin necesidad, ya que la madre de Mercedes se lo decía cada que podía.

- Sí, bueno, mis padres odian muchas cosas de las dos – contestó Mercedes irritada.

Rachel bajó la mirada. Sabía que los papás de Mercedes, y los suyos, no eran los más felices con la noticia que les había dado, pero la habían aceptado. No solo lo habían dicho, se lo habían demostrado.

- Perdón – se disculpó Mercedes – no quise decir eso, estoy muy estresada con todo esto de la boda. Sabes que todos en la casa te queremos, y siempre te vamos a apoyar – Realmente no había sido su intención decir eso Todos querían a Rachel, y no la rechazaban en lo mas mínimo con lo que les había confesado.

- No te preocupes, me imagino como te sientes con tanta presión- contestó Rachel sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no se veía reflejada en los ojos.

Salieron del café donde estaban para dirigirse a la casa de los padres de Mercedes. Durante todo el camino, Mercedes le dirigía miradas a Rachel. Sabía que el comentario le había puesto triste y se sentía culpable.

- Y bueno, ¿Ya sales con alguien? – preguntó intentando romper el momento de tensión que había creado sin querer.

- No, ahorita lo que menos necesito es una relación. Apenas estoy llegando de Londres. Necesito conocer mas, y una vez que me adapte a la ciudad, entonces veo que pasa con mi vida sentimental – respondió convencida, o al menos intentó sonar así. La verdad es que le daba miedo tener una relación, y de lo que podían pensar los demás. Sus papás, los papás de su mejor amiga, que eran como suyos, y su mejor amiga, ya le habían asegurado que nada iba a cambiar, pero, ¿Y los demás? No quería sentir el rechazo de sus conocidos, y tampoco creía que alguien valiera tanto la pena como para enfrentar a todos.

- Seguro no faltará quien quiera estar contigo. Eres muy bella, y no solo por fuera, digo, ¡mira ese cuerpo y cara que te cargas! También por dentro, eres muy talentosa, Rachel, cualquiera sería muy afortunado de tenerte. No te cierres por el miedo.

- Jaja, no, para nada, estoy abierta a todo – respondió sonrojada. Se preguntaba si era posible que Mercedes leyera la mente.

- Bueno, pues ya llegamos.

Se pararon frente a una casa grande, con reja blanca y 3 arboles altos en la entrada, y tocaron el timbre.

- ¡Ah! Al fin llegaron. Creí que jamás lo harían – Las saludó una señora morena, de sonrisa amable, penetrantes ojos cafés y cabello chino.

- Perdón, madre, pero nos entretuvimos viendo revistas de boda – se disculpó Mercedes, dándole un pequeño abrazo a su madre en forma de saludo.

- Sí, y Mercedes me contaba de la emoción que siente de que sea su dama de honor – dijo Rachel, guiñándole el ojo a Mercedes. Sabía que era la peor dama de honor del mundo.

- Tú y tu fregado cabello amarrado así. Bueno, ya, entren la cena ya está servida. Rachel, hija, ya está tu cuarto acondicionado, quédate el tiempo que lo necesites – observó Jeanette, caminando al comedor donde ya estaba Cameron, su esposo, esperándolas.

- Muchas gracias, no era necesario tanto alboroto, solo es por nos días, en lo que me entregan el departamento – repitió Rachel, avergonzada de haber hecho que los padres de su amiga se tomaran tantas molestias.

- No es ninguna molestia- aseguró Cameron saludando a las recién llegadas – al contrario, nos encanta tenerlas aquí, aunque sea por unos días, antes de que las dos se nos vayan.

- ¡Ay, papá!, hablas como si nos fuéramos a morir. Mi casa está a dos colonias de aquí, y estoy segura de que Rachel tampoco se irá muy lejos – se quejó Mercedes, tomando asiento en su lugar de siempre, del lado derecho de su papá. – por cierto, ese bigote se te ve muy bien, resalta tus ojos, que son hermosos – agregó para que no empezaran los sentimentalismos.

- Sí. Solo lo dices porque tú sacaste sus ojos, pero déjame decirte que los míos son mucho mas bonitos, al menos son mas expresivos – se burló Rachel.

- Expresivas tienes las…

- Bueno, ya, a comer… Parecen niñas – objetó Jeanette, aunque se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios. Extrañaba ver la sonrisa de Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

_Hey! You with the pretty face, welcome to the human race…_

- ¿Bueno? – contestó el teléfono, aún dormida.

Quinn no era una persona que solía despertar temprano. Dormía tarde, despertaba tarde, hasta que empezó a trabajar formalmente, cosa que olvidaba constantemente.

- Wey, ¡ya despierta! Tenemos que ir a trabajar. No estuviste jodiendo tanto tiempo con los cursos de planeación de bodas para nada. Querías tu propia empresa, ¿no? Ahora a chingarle. – gritaba Santana desde el otro lado de la línea. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y gente corriendo.

- Sí, sí, ya se, ya me iba a bañar – mintió Quinn - ¿Por qué estas otra vez en el metro si tienes carro? – preguntó mientras buscaba su bata de baño.

- ¿Qué? Te pierdo… Quinn… no escucho… - línea muerta.

Quinn volteó a ver su teléfono un poco confundida, no sabía qué había pasado porque aún estaba semi-dormida.

…

- Creí que habías muerto en el metro. Me da gusto verte aquí – se burló Quinn al ver a Santana salir del elevador con el cabello alborotado..

- Cállate y pásame mi café.

Quinn le pasó el vaso de café negro sin azúcar, como las dos lo tomaban.

- Me voy a mi oficina, te veo en la comida.

Santana y Quinn tenían una empresa encargada de organizar bodas. Se dividían los eventos dependiendo del estilo o de lo que consideraban mas apto para cada una.

Quinn entró a su oficina y cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para empezar la semana.

Le gustaba mucho su trabajo, de verdad que si, es mas, lo amaba, pero algunas veces se encontraba con unas personas tan difíciles, y es que, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner una piscina llena de cisnes, patos y pelicanos en su boda? Gracias a Dios, había logrado que esa persona entrara en razón y solo pidió los patos… No se puede ganar todo.

Se sentó en su silla de piel sintética a revisar su correo electrónico.

27 MENSAJES EN SU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA.

- Largo día – suspiró tomando un poco de café.

Confirmaciones de jardines para eventos, fotos de arreglos florales, ofertas de carpetas, uno que otro spam y un mail pidiendo información.

_Buenas tardes,_

_Me comunico con ustedes porque encontré su contacto en la revista "Bodas". Mi mejor amiga se casa en 3 meses y está vuelta loca, y nos está volviendo locos a todos los que la rodeamos. _

_Quería ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que nos ayuden a organizar la boda con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. No importa el precio._

_Jamás pediría ayuda si no estuviera segura de que está apunto de acabar con la sanidad de todos nosotros._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Espero su pronta, y espero positiva respuesta._

_Rachel B. Berry *_

Quinn se quedó viendo el mail y maldiciendo a Santana por haber puesto su mail como primer opción en la publicidad de la revista. Para ella era tan fácil decir que no, al contrario de Quinn, que casi siempre acababa cediendo… como esta vez.

_Buenos días, Rachel._

_Así es, realmente es un poco precipitado, pero me imagino que si ya está tan próxima la fecha, ya tienen algunas cosas resueltas, lo cual facilitará el trabajo._

Revisó su agenda y continuó

_Tengo disponible mañana a las 10:00 (espero que revises el correo hoy, si no sería un poco incomodo que llegaras otro día y estuviera ocupada). Si gustan venir, veríamos que se puede hacer por tu amiga, y la salud mental de las personas que te rodean._

_Por favor confirma la cita al teléfono del contacto que aparece al final de este mail._

_Nos vemos pronto._

_L. Quinn Fabray._

Cerró su correo y se dispuso a empezar a pelear con las novias excéntricas.

- Sarah, pasa a la señorita Hawkins, por favor.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

Rachel caminaba por el comedor de la familia Jones mientras masticaba una rebanada de pan tostado y leía sus mails desde el celular.

- Bueno, parece que ya conseguí departamento – pensó. Estaba feliz de vivir con los Jones, pero no le gustaba estorbar, y, aunque nunca le dirían eso, cada quien necesita su espacio y privacidad, y ella estaba invadiendo la de esa familia.

- Gracias a Dios – sonrió leyendo la respuesta de Quinn, se notaba que era agradable - ¡Mercedes, conseguí a alguien que organizara tu boda! – gritó a Mercedes, que estaba en la cocina buscando algo de desayunar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? Tengo todo controlado – objetó Mercedes, aunque se veía intrigada por la noticia.

- Es una organizadora de bodas profesional, aparte leí que es de las mejores de la ciudad. Se llama Quinn Fabray, de Socialité – contestó Rachel – Ayer le mandé un mail pidiendo ayuda, y hoy me contestó diciendo que fuéramos a verla mañana a las 10 de la mañana – explicó Rachel – y no te preocupes por el precio, yo voy a pagar. Velo como agradecimiento por todo tu apoyo – se apresuró a decir cuando vio que Mercedes iba a interrumpir. – De verdad, déjame hacerlo. ¡Soy tu dama de honor! – siguió Rachel emocionada. Empezó a marcar el número del contacto que aparecía en el mail.

- ¿Sí? Buenos días. Acabo de recibir un mail de la señorita Quinn diciendo que agendara una cita para mañana a las 10 de la mañana.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- ¡Dios! Que día tan pesado – se quejó Santana con la boca llena de focaccia. Estaba comiendo con Quinn durante su hora de descanso – ¡Solo a esta vieja se le ocurre pedir muestra de pastel con semillas sabiendo que su prometido es alérgico a las nueces! Espero que él no quiera cancelar la boda por eso.

- Ya se. Hay cada pareja que no se qué hace junta. Son nocivos para su salud – comentó Quinn. Ella estaba comiendo un sándwich de vegetales asados.

- Por cierto , hoy salía de la oficina y escuché a tu secretaria decir algo muy interesante… - dijo Santana viéndola fijamente – Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué aceptaste una boda que se va a hacer en 3 meses? ¿Te acuerdas lo que te pasó con la que tenías 6 meses de anticipación? ¡Estaba segura de que te iba a tener que llevar al hospital por todo el estrés que tenías! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste? – la regañó Santana.

Era verdad, Quinn era muy dada a estresarse por detalles insignificantes, y en esa ocasión, hasta había dejado de dormir porque tenía miedo de no llegar a las citas con el florista que era un poco gruñón.

- Bueno, tal vez ya tienen varias cosas resueltas. Me mandó un mail su mejor amiga, estaba desesperada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada me cuesta ayudar un poco – se defendió Quinn.

- Pues me voy a burlar de ti cuando no te puedas deshacer de ellas.

- De ti es de quien me quiero deshacer – bromeó Quinn dándole otra mordida a su sándwich.

Santana le aventó la migaja de su pan y siguieron comiendo.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- Sí, claro, no, no hay problema, la transferencia la hago esta misma tarde – Rachel se encontraba sentada en el escritorio que los Jones le habían puesto en el cuarto – hasta luego, y muchas gracias – cortó la llamada y encendió su computadora, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo antes de recibir la llamada telefónica. Tecleó la dirección y siguió las instrucciones para hacer la transferencia.

- Muy bien – se dijo – ya tengo departamento. Sonrió complacida con su adquisición y continuó leyendo "Teatro Musical I: Broadway"

- ¡Rachel! Ya vamos a comer. Quiero que terminando me acompañes a ver el departamento donde voy a vivir con Sam – interrumpió la lectura Mercedes, que había llegado al cuarto de Rachel sin que ella lo notara.

- Nunca voy a terminar este libro – se lamentó Rachel, levantándose de la silla.

Después de comer, fueron a ver el departamento que estaba a unas colonias de la casa de sus padres, tal y como lo había prometido.

- Es muy amplio y luminoso. Me gusta – comentó Rachel después de que Mercedes le diera un recorrido por todo el departamento

Estaba ubicado en una buena colonia, en un edificio de lujo, moderno y recién construido. El departamento constaba de 2 recamaras, un estudio, 2 ½ baños, sala, comedor y cocina equipada. Tenía grandes ventanas con una buena vista a la ciudad.

- Sí. Nos pareció ideal para comenzar nuestra vida juntos. Ya en la semana llegan los muebles – dijo Mercedes con un brillo en los ojos. Un brillo que Rachel soñaba con tener algún día.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes. – dijo Rachel con sinceridad – te invito un helado para celebrar.

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al puesto de helados favorito de Rachel. Por esta ocasión Mercedes no se quejó por que eran veganos, sabía que su amiga necesitaba distraerse un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

Abrió los ojos y le mandó mensaje a Santana haciéndole saber que ya estaba despierta para que no le marcara. Se bañó tan rápido como pudo, y es que ella siempre tardaba no menos de 40 minutos. Agarró una manzana para desayunar y fue a la cafetería mas cercana para comprar café para ella y Santana.

- Buenos días, Sarah. Voy a estar en mi oficina. Dile a Santana que pase cuando llegue, por favor – dijo a su secretaria antes de encerrarse tras la puerta de madera.

Comenzó su rutina diaria… abrir correos, anotar pendientes y confirmar pedidos.

- No tienes idea de cómo odio el metro – se quejó Santana en cuanto entró a la oficina de Quinn.

- Mmmh, 9:30 am. Me impresiona tu puntualidad –contestó Quinn dándole su vaso de café sin levantar la vista de su iPad - No se porqué insistes en tomar el metro si tienes carro. Te pareces a Frannie – terminó con un poco de tristeza.

- Tal vez deberías llamarla, Q, es tu hermana.

- ¡Ya se quien es! – exclamó molesta – y no, no es necesario. No tengo algo nuevo o interesante que decirle.

Santana iba a replicar cuando sonó el teléfono de la oficina.

- ¿Sí?... Ah, sí, hazlas pasar, gracias – colgó – Ya llegaron las de los 3 meses. A ver qué tal me va.

- Por pendeja.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó una entusiasmada Mercedes

- Buenos días. Perdón por llegar antes, no calculamos bien el tiempo y llegamos más rápido de lo que creímos, pero si es molestia podemos esperar afuera, no queremos interrumpir … - comenzó a excusarse Rachel, divagando mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Cuando levantó la vista, su mirada se cruzó con la de Quinn y no pudo acabar su disculpa.

¿Qué estaba esperando? No lo sabe, pero definitivamente jamás se imaginó a Quinn así. Tal vez alguien de mas de 30 años, vestida con pantalón sastre y el cabello recogido en un apretado chongo. En cambio, lo que encontró la sorprendió. Unos brillantes ojos verdes, cabello rubio recogido en un descuidado chongo, con algunos cabellos cayéndole en la cara, y definitivamente no tenía mas de 25 años.

- No se preocupen. Por favor, tomen asiento. Santana ya se iba…

- Sí, ahí me avisas cuando te quieras suicidar – se burló Santana antes de salir de la oficina.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y volteó a sonreír a las recién llegadas.

- Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray – se presentó extendiendo la mano para saludarlas.

Mercedes fue la primera en agarrarla.

- Mercedes Jones, es un verdadero placer conocerla.

- ¡No! Háblame de tú, por favor. Seguro somos de la misma edad – volteó a ver a Rachel.

- Rachel Berry – dijo rápidamente, estrechándole la mano un poco fuerte.

- ¡Ah!, usted fue la que se puso en contacto conmigo. Muy bien, pues, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – preguntó acomodándose en su silla, adoptando su pose de trabajo.

Rachel notó que a ella se refería de "usted", mientras que a Mercedes le había pedido que la tuteara.

- Pues como Rachel te comentó, me caso en 3 meses, y estoy muy estresada, y estoy estresando a todos los que me rodean – contestó Mercedes con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

- Ok, 3 meses es muy precipitado, pero según sé, esto fue de improviso, entonces me imagino que ya tienes algo planeado.

- Sí, ya hay varias cosas listas. Ya tengo el vestido, la iglesia, la mesa de regalos, los anillos y… ya – enlistó Mercedes.

- No tienes lo mas importante, que es el lugar – recalcó Quinn - ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde quieres que sea? Y sobre todo, ¿estás consiente de que eso se debe apartar con muchos meces de anticipación? De hecho, hay lugares donde no tienen fechas disponibles hasta el año siguiente.

- ¡No digas eso! No tenía idea… Pues queríamos que fuera en los jardines Villagran – dijo Mercedes un poco desilusionada

A Quinn le brillaron los ojos y sonrió

- Muy buena elección. Dame 3 segundos.

Sacó su celular y marcó -

- ¿Bueno? ¿Blaine? ¿Qué onda? … Sí, ya se… ni al caso… oye, necesito un favor… no, claro que no te busco solo para eso… jaja… no… aguanta… - tapó la bocina y preguntó a Mercedes - ¿Qué fecha sería?

- 20 de marzo – contestó Mercedes un poco insegura. No sabía qué hacía Quinn.

- 20 de marzo – murmuró Quinn. Su expresión se tornó algo sombría unos segundos. Solo Rachel, que la estaba mirando detenidamente, lo notó. – Necesito que desocupes tu jardín y me lo rentes para una boda el 20 de marzo – regresó Quinn al teléfono - … Pues cancélalo, esto es de trabajo… no, no es mi boda, te hubiera invitado… sí, sí …no, wey, no te doy el avión… ¿entonces? … ok! Muchísimas gracias. Mándame el mail con la reservación… sí, te llamo luego… que sí, carajo… y yo a ti, bye – colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a Mercedes, que la miraba con incredulidad – Blaine es hijo de los dueños de esos jardines. Estudiamos juntos. Es un amigo y logró meter tu boda. Ahorita me manda la confirmación – explicó Quinn, mientras palomeaba algunas cosas de su libreta.

- ¿Hay algún problema con el 20 de marzo? – preguntó Rachel, que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

Quinn la volteó a ver sorprendida, como si no recordara que estaba ahí con ellas.

- ¿Qué? No, para nada – respondió Quinn, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa. Se habrá dado cuenta Rachel de que la fecha le traía recuerdos?

- Ahora que ya tienes el lugar, tienes que mandar a hacer las invitaciones cuanto antes, con suerte las tendrás a tiempo para que la gente pueda reservar el día y confirmar – retomó Quinn, volviéndose a Mercedes como si Rachel no la hubiera interrumpido, como si no estuviera ahí. Pero claro que la notaba. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

Rachel odiaba los misterios. Y, ¿por qué ni una mirada le dirigía? ¿Quién se cree esta mujer? – pensaba.

- … Por eso es muy importante que te confirmen los invitados – escuchó decir a Quinn, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ok, muy bien, hoy mismo vamos a ver imprentas, ¿verdad, Rachel? – preguntó Mercedes, volteando a ver a su amiga.

- ¿Mmmmh? Ah, sí, hoy – contestó distraída, no sabía ni qué le había preguntado. No estaba poniendo atención, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Quinn volteaba a su cuaderno en lugar de verla para saber la respuesta.

- Bien, ahora necesito que me digas qué tema o colores quieres que sean los de la boda. Para ver las decoraciones, flores y todo eso.

- Astromelias… amarillas, y que las niñas que me cargan el velo y las que avientan los pétalos vayan también de amarillo – se apresuró a contestar Mercedes, con emoción evidente en la voz.

- Muy bien, mira, este es el contacto de una de las mejores floristas. Se especializa en estos eventos. ¿Quieres que le marquemos?

- ¡Sí! De una vez, no vaya a tener mucho trabajo y no tenga espacio para mi.

Quinn marcó el numero de la tarjeta y puso el altavoz.

- Florería "Los Arcos", ¿en qué le puedo servir? – contestaron del otro lado

- Pues en muchas cosas, pero ahorita solo necesito una – bromeó Quinn.

- Jaja, Quinn. ¡Que gusto! ¿Cómo andas?

- Bien, gracias a Dios, ¿y tú?

- Igual, gracias. Ahora, dime, ¿qué es esa cosa que necesitas?

- Verás, necesito unas astromelias amarillas para una boda en jardín. Es en marzo, pero quero darme una idea de cómo se verán y así.

- ¿Al fin aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio? ¡No te arrepentirás!

Rachel no apartó la mirada de Quinn, quería ver la reacción por el comentario, pero solo vio una sonrisa sincera. Tal vez la primera.

- No, lo siento, Brittany, pero creo que solo funcionamos como amigas. Aparte, estoy segura de que Santana me mataría si se llega a enterar de esta conversación – siguió la broma.

- Ya decía que era mucho pedir. Bueno, pues con eso me conformo… hoy es martes, ¿puedes venir el jueves como a las 9am?... No, espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Tú jamás despertarías para esa hora… ¿A las 11?

- Jaja, me da gusto que lo sepas – volteó a ver a Mercedes para ver si a esa hora estaba bien, y después de que Rachel asintiera, ella asintió. – Sí, a esa hora está perfecto. Ahí te veo. Adiós – quitó el altavoz y apretó el botón de colgar.

- Ya está. Pues por hoy es todo. Nos vemos aquí el jueves a las 10:20 am para ir a ver las flores. Por favor no olvides las invitaciones – dijo Quinn, dando por terminada su sesión y extendiéndoles la mano para despedirse – afuera Sarah te va a dar una bolsa de bienvenida.

- Gracias. Fue de mucha utilidad, y no lo olvido, ahora mismo voy a hacerlas – estrechó la mano y salió con Sarah por su bolsa.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

Quinn se volvió a su cuaderno a hacer las ultimas anotaciones antes de hacer la carpeta para esa boda.

- Y ¿cuánto se paga por organizar la boda? – escuchó que le preguntaba una suave voz.

- ¡Dios! – se sobresaltó. Creyó que se había salido con Mercedes – Perdón, Rachel, me olvidé de que estaba aquí – se disculpó sin verla a la cara, por lo que se perdió la cara de enojo que le dedicó Rachel.

- Sí, no creo que siquiera se hayan percatado de mi presencia en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí – reclamó Rachel.

- No se preocupe. En los precios que se dan por los servicio viene incluida mi cuota, no hay carga extra – contestó Quinn, ignorando el reclamo de Rachel.

- ¿Es todo? ¿Y por ser tan apresurado no hay que pagar? – preguntó sorprendida Rachel

- No, no hay nada mas que pagar, es todo – hubo una pausa – hasta luego – la despidió Quinn. Odiaba cuando la gente se quedaba callada, le parecía muy incomodo.

- Adiós – le dijo Rachel alargando la mano. Se molestaba como se portaba Quinn con ella, cuando con Mercedes era tan abierta.

- Adiós – le tomó la mano y regreso a lo que hacía.

Rachel salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su automóvil.

- ¡Mierda! – se dijo Quinn cuando ya había salido Rachel de la oficina - ¿En qué me metí?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

- ¿Cómo te fue con las de la boda en 3 meses? – preguntó Santana desde el asiento del copiloto. Quinn se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa después del trabajo.

- Bien. No fue tan difícil, ya tenía muchas cosas resueltas, solo necesitaba un poco de guía – contestó Quinn mientras ponía la direccional para cambiar de carril.

- Eres la única que ocupa esa cosa – se burló Santana, refiriéndose a la direccional – Y ¿qué tal es la chava enana con la que fue? Se ve un poco payasa.

- Para algo está, y la voy a seguir usando – contestó la primer pregunta – Y Rachel no es enana., es mas, yo creo que no eres mas que un par de centímetros mas alta… casi no habló, no creo que sea payasa, mas bien pienso que estaba aburrida, según entendí, Mercedes ya la tenía harta con todos los preparativos y eso – la defendió.

- Como sea – rodó los ojos – nos vemos mañana. Gracias por traerme – se despidió Santana bajando del automóvil.

- Adiós…

Quinn arrancó el vehículo y se fue a su departamento. Aún tenía que desempacar los libros.

Llegó a su edificio, saludó al portero, y se metió al elevador. Odiaba usarlo, pero vivía en el piso 10 y le dolían los pies como para subir las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y decidió pedir la cena por teléfono. Estaba muy cansada, y, aunque amaba cocinar, prefería terminar de desempacar los libros, tomar un baño y dormir.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- Ya tengo departamento – comentó Rachel en la cena.

Los señores Jones la voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Mercedes siguió comiendo.

- No era necesario, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí todo el tiempo que necesites, no tenías que apurarte a conseguir lugar – le dijo Jeanette, dejando de servirles verduras para voltear a verla dolida.

- ¡No!, lo se. Muchas gracias, me encanta vivir con ustedes, pero es algo que necesitaba hacer y encontré el lugar perfecto. Mañana comienzo la mudanza, porque ya empieza lo difícil con los preparativos de la boda y ya quiero estar instalada.

- Bueno, pero que quede claro que no es porque te corrimos – dijo Cameron - ¿Cómo les fue con la organizadora? ¿Si les ayudó? O solo van a tirar dinero? – preguntó.

- ¡Ay! Nos fue muy bien. Ayudó muchísimo, de hecho consiguió el lugar que quería. Sabías que tienes que apartarlo con casi un año de anticipación? ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido? Que horror – empezó Mercedes – pero ella conoce al hijo de los dueños y ¡logró que nos dieran el lugar! Y además, el jueves vamos a ver lo de las flores. Es una chava muy agradable y bonita. No le calculo mas de 25 años – siguió, cada palabra que decía la remarcaba con movimientos de las manos, mostrando su emoción – verdad, Rachel?

- Mmmmh – salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada de los otros tres en ella – ah sí, se veía joven – fue lo único que contestó. Siguió comiendo mientras Mercedes seguía contándoles su vida.

Terminaron de cenar y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Rachel se puso a arreglar sus papeles. No había desempacado todo y agradecía eso, porque ahora no iba a tener que volver a pasar por el proceso de empacar, otra vez.

- No olvides que mañana hay que ver lo de las invitaciones, y si quieres, de ahí pasamos a dejar cosas a tu departamento y empezamos a desempacar – dijo Mercedes desde la puerta del cuarto de Rachel, que solo asintió.

- Buenas noches – dijo Mercedes y cerró la puerta.

Rachel se sentía sola. Estaba en una casa con otras 3 personas, su familia, tenía su apoyo, y aún así no se sentía completa.

¿Por qué aunque se sepa lo que se quiere, no se tiene el coraje para luchar por ello? Lo peor es que no había a quién culpar mas que a ella, a sus miedos. Su familia, amigos y las personas que mas importaban en su vida sabían todo y la respetaban, carajo, hasta su mejor amiga la impulsaba para encontrar lo que le hacía falta, pero ella era su único a vencer… y el mas grande.

- Me cago – se dijo antes de apagar todo y acostarse.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

Sonó su despertador. No quería ir a trabajar, se sentó y planteó llamar a Sarah para que cancelara todas las citas de ese día. Podía decir que le había dado gripa. Hacía mucho frío últimamente, seguro se enfermaría, solo era una mentira temporal.

- Maldita sea, no puedo dejar de trabajar solo porque me siento sola. Nunca trabajaría… Tal vez mi padre tenía razón y me voy a quedar sola por siempre.

Se levantó rápido para bañarse; cualquier cosa para distraerse del recuerdo de su familia.

- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Fabray – se despidió Jaime, el portero.

-Adiós, Jaime, igualmente – se despidió y pidió un taxi. No tenía ganas de manejar. Dio la dirección, se puso los audífonos y se perdió en la música hasta llegar a la oficina.

- ¿Tú en taxi? ¿Acaso desperté en un universo alterno? – se burló Santana al verla salir del taxi.

- Cállate. No pude pasar por el café. Crúzate a la cafetería, por favor. Y le traes uno a Sarah – le dio un billete – ya el fin de semana voy a comprar la cafetera.

- Sí, cabrona, ya apúrate que gastamos mucho en café – sonrió sarcásticamente, porque Quinn siempre lo pagaba.

- Buen día, Sarah – saludó Quinn a su secretaria.

- Buenos días, señorita. Tiene 3 mensajes, los dejé en su escritorio.

- Muchas gracias – entró a su oficina, se quitó la bufanda y se sentó – veamos…

Revisó el primero y era la confirmación del jardín para la boda de Mercedes, lo metió en la carpeta correspondiente haciendo nota mental de recordarle que llenara el formulario, el día anterior lo había olvidado. Continuó con los mensajes, el segundo era la cuenta de la boda que se haría en Los Ángeles. Era en febrero y ella tenía que ir, pero estaba feliz porque ya tenía todo listo; así le gustaba trabajar, sin prisas.

Abrió el último y se le fue el color de la cara ¿Qué demonios? Beatriz la había contactado.

"_Hola, Q! Que gusto encontrarte. Di con tu número de trabajo por una revista. ¿Qué cosas, no? A ver cuándo nos vemos para comer. Me encantaría saber cómo te esta yendo. Te dejo mi número. ********* _

_Betty 3"_

Quinn no había dejado de ver el papel. ¿Cómo le pudo pasar eso?

Santana entró en ese momento con el café de Quinn y notó que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada dejando el café en el escritorio.

Quinn levantó la vista y le enseñó el papel

- ¡No! – exclamó Santana impresionada - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Morir es una opción?

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- No entiendo cuál es la diferencia entre este amarillo y el otro, y yo creo que a Sam no le va a importar cual elijas – se quejó Rachel por quinta vez – Este está mas bonito – se apresuró a decir cuando notó la mirada que le dirigía Mercedes.

Mercedes y ella habían ido a escoger las invitaciones para imprimirlas de una vez. Después de que Quinn les había dicho que fueran, Mercedes había querido ir esa misma tarde, pero decidieron ir primero a su casa a redactar lo que iban a decir las invitaciones y al siguiente día ir a hacerlas. Y ahí estaban.

Mercedes volteó a ver el amarillo que Rachel había seleccionado y sonrió complacida.

- Este será – le dijo al chico tras el mostrador. Le dio la hoja donde tenía redactada la invitación, pagó el anticipo y se fueron de la tienda.

Rachel suspiró aliviada y agradeció que Mercedes ya llevara un tipo de fuente pensado. Escoger uno les hubiera quitado mas tiempo.

Subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a su nuevo departamento. Ya había metido algunas cajas para comenzar la mudanza ese mismo día.

Manejó alrededor de 15 minutos y se estacionó afuera de un edificio nuevo en el Upper East Side y apagó el vehículo. Había escogido un lugar cerca de su amiga y la familia de esta. La familia Jones vivía a unos minutos, en Yorkville.

- Aquí es – le dijo a Mercedes.

Comenzaron a bajar las cajas y a acomodar las cosas. Daba gracias por el elevador, porque estaba en el nivel 8.

No sabía qué iba a hacer con 3 recamaras, pero desde que vió el departamento, lo quiso.

Después de estar 3 horas acomodando, se fueron a comer. De todos modos, los muebles no llegarían hasta el siguiente día en la tarde.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- ¡Ya vámonos! Compartimos taxi hasta mi casa, y de ahí te vas a la tuya – sugirió Santana.

Quinn agarró sus cosas, apagó la luz y salió. Sarah ya se había ido porque ya había terminado sus pendientes.

Ya en el taxi, Santana le dio la dirección al taxista. Quinn había estado muy callada ese día.

- Y bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Betty?

- Le marqué – confesó Quinn – lo hice mientras tú estabas con la última pareja. Mañana nos vamos a ver – dijo Quinn como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero en realidad no sabía ni como debía actuar.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

- Sí. Debe quedar todo claro. Mañana veremos qué pasa.

Santana se le quedó viendo, revisando su expresión. Quinn no volteó a verla.

El taxi paró afuera de la casa de Santana y esta le dio un abrazo a Quinn, un billete y se bajó. No era muy dada a externar sus sentimientos, pero sintió que Quinn lo necesitaba.

Cuando el taxi llegó al departamento de Quinn, ella solo le dio el dinero y se metió. Necesitaba descansar.

- Mañana va a ser un día interesante – pensó acostada, con las luces apagadas e intentando conciliar el sueño. Se puso los audífonos y cerró los ojos, esperando descansar un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

NA: Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esto,. Es la primer, y tal vez única nota de autor, porque cuando a mi me llega un mail informándome que hay nuevo capitulo de la historia que estoy leyendo, lo primero que hago es ver cuantas palabras tiene, me emociono y odio abrirlo y ver que la mayor parte de la actualización es nota de autor. Solo quiero decir que después de este capítulo, van a ser mas largos, pero igual me tardaré un poco mas en actualizar, porque ya tengo unos cuantos escritos, pero no tengo tiempo de escribir mas, y quiero tener algo de respaldo por si se me van las ideas. Tampoco pretendo ser de los que dicen que no van a escribir mas porque tienen trabajo o tareas, y no tienen tiempo, porque me parece algo irrespetuoso para el lector empezar algo sin antes medir tiempos, y dejar cosas inconclusas, que aunque es algo que hago muy bien, no es algo que quiera hacer en esta ocasión porque es frustrante no saber el final de la historia.

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

- ¡Ya apúrate!, es tardísimo, nunca vamos a llegar a las 10:20 – gritaba Mercedes caminando de un lado a otro, metiendo todo a su bolsa.

Rachel solo la veía, ella ya estaba lista para salir desde las 9, pero Mercedes se había quedado dormida.

- Llevo lista ya mas de 40 minutos, tú eres la que va retrasada, y sí, tienes razón – miró su reloj – no hay forma de que lleguemos en 10 minutos, avisa que vamos a llegar tarde.

- Umm… Olvidé pedirle su número, pero hoy lo hago.

- Ya. Bueno, apúrate, que es de mala educación hacer esperar tanto a la gente.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- Llegan tarde ¿estás segura de que vendrán? – preguntó Santana desde el sillón que Quinn tenía del lado derecho de su oficina.

- Pues deben de venir, a ellas les interesa. Cuando venía de mi departamento había mucho trafico, yo creo que eso las retrasó – contestó Quinn.

Hacía anotaciones en su cuaderno pero no dejaba de ver su reloj. Ya era tarde.

- Y ¿ya estás de mejor humor que ayer? Ayer estabas muy distraída. Y ¿qué pasó con Betty?

- Sí, gracias. Solo fue uno de esos días en los que siento que mi vida es una mala broma. Y con Betty, pues al rato iremos a comer.

- ¡Una cita! Aunque no me agrada que sea con ella, debo admitir que te hace falta.

- Perdón por llegar tarde – interrumpió una apresurada Mercedes.

- A Mercedes se le hizo tarde – comentó Rachel, burlándose de su amiga.

- Cállate, pudiste despertarme.

- Bueno, yo me voy, te hablo en la noche para que me cuentes como te fue en la cita con Betty – se levantó Santana

- NO es una cita. Adiós – se despidió Quinn con los dientes apretados. ¿Por qué Santana no podía ser discreta?

Santana se dio cuenta de que la había regado e intentó corregir.

- Ya se, relájate, era una broma. Me la saludas – y salió de la oficina. Quinn iba a estar muy enojada.

- Discúlpenla, suele decir mucha estupidez. Debe de ser la edad – bromeó Quinn.

- Jaja, ¿son de la misma edad? ¿También dices mucha estupidez? No estoy segura de querer seguir con los preparativos – le siguió la corriente Mercedes.

- Yo soy unos meses mas grande, lo que me hace mas madura.

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? – intervino Rachel

- 24. Aunque algunas veces dudo que ella tenga esa edad…

- ¡Wow! Estás muy joven… están – se corrigió – no es que se vean mas grandes, pero jamás creí que tuvieran 24. Digo, tampoco es como que me pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome qué edad tienen, pero… sí – divagó Rachel, sonrojándose.

- Jajaja… sí, probablemente estoy algo joven para organizar bodas, pero si de algo les sirve, tengo certificados y experiencia – dijo Quinn viendo divertida a Rachel, que no dejaba de ver al suelo sonrojada.

- Sí, eres joven, pero me caes bien, creo que me quedaré contigo – bromeó Mercedes.

- ¡Jo! Por eso, ¿o porque sabes que soy la única que aceptará organizar tu boda con tan poco tiempo?

- Puede que eso también influya

- Ya decía yo

- Bueno, ya es tarde, vámonos – interrumpió Rachel.

Quinn volteó a ver su reloj y le mandó un mensaje a Brittany para decirle que llegaría un poco tarde.

"Te odio" fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Quinn se levantó para salir y fue ahí que Rachel se percató de su atuendo. No llevaba la ropa de oficina con la que la había visto antes. Ahora iba con unos jeans lo suficientemente pegados para delinear su figura, arriba llevaba una chamarra café que parecía de piel (luego notaría que era piel sintética), una bufanda blanca, y unas botas gamuza. Se veía realmente bien. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, con ondas naturales.

- De verdad vas a una cita, eh – comentó Mercedes, que también había notado su atuendo.

A diferencia de Quinn, Mercedes y Rachel iban con jeans, zapato bajo y sudaderas.

- Ja. No es una cita. Es mas como un reencuentro.

Salieron de la oficina y se despidió de Sarah.

- Ya no vuelvo. Si quieres, puedes irte después de agendar las citas de mañana.

- Muchas gracias, señorita. Nos vemos mañana. Que tenga un buen día.

- Igualmente, descansa.

Ya afuera, se dirigió a su automóvil, y vio que Mercedes y Rachel se quedaban paradas viéndola.

- ¿No traen coche?

- No, mi papá nos vino a dejar. Creímos que nos podíamos ir contigo, para no llevar tantos coches, y así, aparte, no sabemos en dónde es – explicó Mercedes.

- Muy bien. Suban – le quitó los seguros al auto.

Mercedes se subió rápido a la parte de atrás. No le gustaba viajar de copiloto. Rachel le lanzó una mirada y se fue a la parte de adelante.

Quinn encendió el auto, se puso en cinturón de seguridad y conectó su teléfono.

- ¿Música? – fue todo lo que le dijo a Rachel, pasándole su teléfono.

Rachel lo tomó y buscó entre las canciones algo que le gustará. Quinn tenía gustos musicales muy raros.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people. Ah, look at all the lonely people. Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been._

- Esa canción suena bien. ¿Es nueva? Seguro será un éxito. – dijo sarcásticamente Mercedes.

- Tú amiga, que eligió la canción mas vieja que tengo ahí!

- ¡Pues tienes música muy rara! – se defendió Rachel.

- Mi gusto en música es perfecto, muchas gracias.

- Claro – rodó los ojos Rachel, volteando a la ventana para que Quinn no la viera sonreír. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella sin ser formal.

Llegaron 20 minutos tarde.

- Tu puntualidad sigue siendo mi cosa favorita – saludó Brittany cuando la vio bajar del carro - ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una cita? – le dijo al ver como iba vestida.

- No, ¿por qué? Hace frío y esta chamarra es caliente.

- Calla, que siempre vienes en sudadera y tenis, aunque haga frío.

- Brittany, Mercedes y Rachel. Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, la florista – las presentó ignorando lo que había dicho.

- Mucho gusto, dijeron las 3, mientras se daban la mano.

- Eres muy baja ¿Cuánto mides? – le preguntó Brittany a Rachel.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – le preguntó Quinn intentando parecer enojada, pero queriendo reír – Ignórala, por favor, creo que le afecta el frío.

- Ya está acostumbrada, siempre le dicen eso – rió Mercedes.

- Sí, pero no se por qué se sorprende Brittany, si ya estás acostumbrada a tratar con personas de esa estatura.

- Bueno, a lo que vienen – dijo rápidamente Brittany, sonrojándose - ¿quién es la que se casa?

- Mercedes, la de estatura normal.

- Mercedes, vas a arruinar tu vida, pero sígueme.

- Ya quiero ver cuando me pidas que organice tu boda – dijo Quinn, que sabía que sí estaba dentro de sus planes.

- Creí que quería casarse contigo – dijo Rachel

- Sí, pero nunca se le hizo – bromeó Quinn.

Llegaron a un jardín grande y ya estaba con las flores simulando la decoración de la boda.

- Algo así se vería. Obviamente hay que ver el jardín donde será, pero en general es así – explicó Brittany.

Las tres miraron fascinadas. Quinn conocía el trabajo de Brittany, pero siempre le causaba la misma impresión.

El jardín tenía arreglos en pequeños pedestales de vidrio. Había una alfombra de pétalos que dirigía al altar, y todo hacía contraste. También había puesto unas velas dentro de unas bolas de vidrio al lado de la alfombra.

- ¡Me encanta!. ¡Quiero esto, es genial! Quinn nos dijo del trabajo que hacías, pero jamás creí que fueras tan buena – exclamó Mercedes con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Y soy mejor haciendo otras cosas – guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Ya! Se va a casar y sales con tus cosas. Que se entere Santana – dijo Quinn.

- ¡No!, era broma. Entonces así queda, ¿no?

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Ok, entonces ya yo le mandó los datos del jardín para que vaya a verlo y haga las cosas a la medida – aseguró Quinn.

- Ahora vamos a la oficina a firmar los contratos y darles mis datos, por si hay alguna duda o quieren agregar algo.

Entraron a una oficina que estaba al fondo del jardín. Habían muchas flores, y fotos. En una de ellas salía Quinn con una mujer de cabello negro, suelto, largo y lacio; ojos grandes y verdes, no se veía mas alta que Quinn. Estaban abrazadas y sonriendo.

- Ella es Betty – dijo Brittany al ver a Mercedes y Rachel admirando la foto.

- ¡Ah! Es con la que tienes la cita hoy – dijo Mercedes, recordando que Santana la había mencionado.

- Que no es una cita – dijo Quinn cansada.

- ¿Con ella? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Brittany y Rachel.

- Voy a ir a aclarar unas cosas. No es una cita, ahora dales las hojas a firmar para ya irnos.

Brittany le dirigió una mirada, pero le dio los papeles a Mercedes. Sabía que Quinn le contaría cuando se sintiera con ganas.

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Me encantó tu trabajo – se despidió Mercedes.

- El gusto es mío, que bueno que te gustó. Alistaré todo para que tu boda luzca perfecta – contestó Brittany abrazándola.

- Hasta luego – extendió la mano Rachel, pero Brittany la tomó y la jaló hacia ella, para abrazarla.

- Adiós – dijo ya que se había separado de ella.

- Bye, Q – la abrazó – sabes que cuando necesites hablar, estoy aquí.

- Sí, lo se, y de verdad te lo agradezco - le dio un beso y rompió el abrazo.

Las tres se metieron al auto y se fueron.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- ¿Bueno? – contestó Mercedes su teléfono – sí, sí, acabamos de salir … ah, sí, ahí te veo… 5 minutos… también te amo… adiós – colgó – Era Sam, que hoy salió temprano del trabajo y quiere que comamos juntos – sonrió – Quinn, ¿te molestaría dejarme en Nobu?

- Mmmmh, no, para nada – contestó Quinn un poco distraída.

- Le encanta la comida japonesa – comentó Mercedes con tono soñador.

- También es una de mis favoritas – comentó Quinn.

Rachel se limitaba a ver las canciones que Quinn tenía en su celular. A veces le daban celos de Mercedes, ella también quería encontrar a alguien que la hiciera hablar con ese tono soñador.

Después de unos minutos, Quinn se orilló afuera del restaurante.

- Muchas gracias. Yo marco para agendar la siguiente reunión. Te veo en la casa, Rachel – se despidió y bajó del auto para meterse al restaurante.

- Discúlpala, está enamorada . bromeó Rachel, que no quería que todo el trayecto se la pasaran en silencio.

- Pobre, la compadezco – rieron las dos.

- No puedes hablar. Te dedicas a organizar bodas.

- Sí, pero una cosa es organizarlas, y otra es querer o creer en eso. Es como los traficantes, no consumen lo que venden… o se supone – agregó Quinn dudando lo ultimo.

- Jo. ¿O sea que no crees en el amor?

- No. Bueno, sí – Rachel la vio con la ceja levantada – O sea, creo en él, pero no creo que es para todos. Ni siquiera el de familia, ¿sabes? – explicó Quinn – algunas veces simplemente deciden que no eres lo suficientemente buena y se desentienden de ti. Así le pasó a un primo, por eso huí antes de que me hicieran algo así. Y el amor de pareja debe ser algo bonito, no lo dudo, pero yo nunca me voy a enamorar. Dios me libre – sonrió Quinn mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Un hábito nervioso. No entendía por qué le había mencionado a Rachel que había huido, si apenas la conocía.

Rachel rió, creyendo, esperando, que estuviera bromeando. No es que fuera algo que realmente le interesara, ni mucho menos, pero, no le parecía bien que Quinn, a sus 24 años tuviera esos pensamientos.

- Entonces no crees en ninguna clase de amor. Eso es… triste

- No. Creo en el amor de y a Dios.

- Ah. Bueno, eso piensas ahorita, ya te quiero ver cuando estés enamorada.

- ¡Nunca! – dijo Quinn y rieron las dos.

- Nunca digas nunca, Quinn.

Rachel quería seguir hablando del tema, pero la canción que estaba sonando se interrumpió con el timbre de llamada de Quinn.

- ¿Sí?... Sí, Betty… Sí, perdón, se me atravesó algo… no, no, sí iré, solo voy algo tarde… no, no reservé, ve agarrando mesa y yo llego… sí, no tardo… Ándale, adiós. – Colgó y le pasó el teléfono a Rachel para que volviera a poner música.

- Perdón. Te estoy desviando y quitando tiempo. Aquí me bajo y me voy en taxi – exclamó Rachel apenada.

-No, no te preocupes, dime dónde vives y ahí te dejo. Te prometo que no es molestia –

Aprovechó la luz roja para voltear a verla. Rachel también volteó y le sostuvo la mirada. Buscó en sus ojos y solo vio sinceridad.

- Upper East Side – le dijo Rachel.

Quinn suspiró aliviada - ¿Ves? Está cerca, y me queda a 10 minutos del restaurante. Si me hubieras dicho Springfield o algo así, hubiera fingido un problema en el carro – bromeó Quinn.

- Ja. Es bueno saberlo para la próxima vez.

- Nah, no habrá próxima vez – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, pues tú te pierdes de mi grata compañía.

- Sobreviviré… Tú no te preocupes.

- Ya… Al menos ya me hablas de tú. Me sentía vieja cuando me hablabas de usted.

Después de que salieron esas palabras de su boca, y al notar que Quinn no contestaba, Rachel se preocupó. ¿Y si había logrado hacer el trayecto incomodo? Se arriesgó a voltear a ver a Quinn y notó que sonreía… No lo había arruinado.

- Llegamos, señorita Berry – apagó el auto y volteó a verla.

- ¡Ah! Era mucho para ser real – sonrió Rachel – te invitaría a pasar, pero tienes una cita… y mi departamento no esta apto para visitas aún – agregó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡ Que no es una cita! – gritó levantando los brazos – y no te preocupes, el mío está igual.

- Bueno, pues te diviertes en tu "no cita", y muchas gracias por traerme. Me ahorraste mucho tiempo en el taxi, que puedo usar para desempacar y acondicionar esto antes del lunes.

- Uh, muchas cosas que hacer. Suerte y paciencia, que te hará falta. Nos vemos – se despidió Quinn ya que Rachel se había bajado del coche.

Esperó a que llegara a la puerta y se despidió dando un toque en el claxon cuando volteó.

Se arrancó – ahora a lo inevitable – se dijo mientras se dirigía al restaurante con Betty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor de cabeza. Sabía que no debió de tomar tanto, pero así calmaba un poco todas las emociones que había sentido la tarde anterior con Betty.

Entró a su oficina vestida en jeans, sudadera y tenis. Sarah le había dicho que tenía citas hasta las 4:00pm, así que solo iba por unos papeles para adelantar algo de trabajo en su casa.

- Buen día – saludó Mercedes, que estaba sentada junto a Rachel, frente a su escritorio.

- ¡Dios mío! – se sobresaltó - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿Estás cruda? – preguntó Rachel molesta. Quinn había ido vestida de manera informal, aparte, tenía ojeras, iba sin maquillaje, y llevaba una botella de agua de 2l. Todo gritaba RESACA.

- ¡Rachel! – la reprendió Mercedes.

- ¿Qué? Es una falta de respeto que venga a trabajar así.

- Cálmate. Hubiera sido peor que nos hubiera dejado plantadas. Al menos fue lo suficientemente responsable para venir a trabajar – volteó a ver a Quinn – cuando es bastante obvio que hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa reposando.

- Pues yo creo que merecemos mas respeto.

- ¡Ya! – interrumpió Quinn – perdón, no sabía que hoy tendría cita a esta hora. No era mi intención ofenderla, señorita Berry – dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a Rachel. Lo dijo en un tono que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, pero ese día estaba de mal humor, de verdad no las esperaba, y Rachel había dado en lo que mas le podía. Era todo, menos irresponsable. Su trabajo era lo mas importante, y jamás le faltaría al respeto a sus clientes de forma intencional.

Apretó el botón de altavoz y marcó la extensión de Sarah.

- Diga, señorita.

- Sarah, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

- También, con dolor de cabeza… Oye, creí que me habías dicho que no tenía citas hasta las 4pm.

- Así es – una pausa – hasta las 4 con la pareja Castro-Santos

- Ah, mira… aquí en mi oficina está la señorita Jones. Dice que tiene cita ahorita.

- ¡Es cierto! Lo olvidé. Ayer se comunicó conmigo la señorita Mercedes para agendar, y como es tan precipitada la fecha de la boda, creí oportuno hacer las citas seguidas. ¡Discúlpeme! Se me olvidó informarle y seguro la señorita Santana las dejó pasar, porque no las vi llegar – se disculpaba Sarah

- ¡Oh!, ok, bueno, no te preocupes.

- De verdad no se repetirá – seguía disculpándose agobiada

- En serio no te preocupes, Sarah. Mejor me puedes conseguir algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor?

- Claro que sí, señorita, ahorita se lo llevo.

Volteó a ver a Mercedes.

- Una disculpa. No tenía idea de que hoy teníamos cita.

- No te preocupes, de todos modos estas aquí – le restó importancia.

- Sí, pero no vengo vestida para trabajar.

- Es lo de menos.

- No me gusta trabajar sin estar preparada… pero bueno… peor es nada, supongo – dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, se sentó, le dio un trago a su botella de agua y sacó la carpeta con la etiqueta Evans-Jones.

- Entonces las flores sí te gustaron. Ya hay un pendiente menos – palomeó algo en la carpeta - hay que ver lo de los vestidos de las damas, la música, la comida, la prueba de pasteles – empezó a enlistar – hay que hacer una cita un día que Sam tenga libre o pueda pedir en el trabajo el día, para que vayan a las pruebas de menú y de los pasteles. Y ver lo de las pláticas prenupciales, aparte de hacerse los exámenes médicos – terminó de enlistar y volteó a ver a Mercedes, que la miraba con cara de pánico – y otras cosas que puedan faltar. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – la tranquilizó Quinn.

Tocaron la puerta.

- Pasa.

- Señorita, le traigo las pastillas, y le llegó un arreglo de rosas de parte de la señorita Betty.

- Gracias – tomó las pastillas – quédate con las flores… no me gustan las rosas.

- De acuerdo – salió de la oficina.

-Supongo que te fue mal en la cita – preguntó Mercedes

- No era una cita. Ella era mi amiga y me abandonó cuando mas la necesitaba… Aparte, es mujer – agregó. No sabía por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – intervino Rachel, que no había hablado desde que recriminó injustamente a Quinn.

- Nada, no tiene nada que ver – dijo Quinn sin voltear a verla. De verdad no tenía nada que ver. No sabía ni porqué lo había dicho. Ella era alguien de mente abierta, aparte, sería idiota si diera a entender que le molestaban las relaciones homosexuales. Venía huyendo de eso – Bueno, entonces hay que ver lo del banquete. ¿Como qué tienen pensado?

- Pues a Sam le gusta la comida japonesa, a mi la italiana, pero él tiene varios conocidos vegetarianos y otros tantos veganos, y por mi parte, mi familia come mucha carne. Es todo un desastre – se quejó Mercedes.

- Mh – asintió Quinn – mira, no te estreses, hay opciones. Pueden contratar un servicio de catering donde hagan tipo buffet, y haces barras de entradas, que puede tener jamón serrano, cremas, ensaladas, verduras y pastas. Barra de fuertes, que incluyen carnes blancas, rojas y guisos sin producto animal, y barra de postres, que esta será mas chica, porque aparte vas a dar pastel. Así abarcas todo lo que necesitas, y no quedas mal con ningún invitado – propuso Quinn.

- ¡Sí! Eso suena muy bien. No se me había ocurrido. ¿Conoces a alguien que haga eso?

- Sí, yo te arreglo una cita y te aviso – hizo unas anotaciones en su carpeta – lo de la música y eso lo debes arreglar con Sam, y tal vez estaría padre que él viniera en un día libre que tenga.

- Ok, yo lo comento con él.

- Pues es todo. Yo te digo qué pasa con lo de la comida.

- Muchas gracias, y perdón por hacerte trabajar en estas condiciones – se disculpó Mercedes mientras se paraba de la silla.

- No, al contrario, perdón por presentarme así.

- No fue tu culpa.

- Tampoco la tuya.

- Ok, entonces me avisas qué onda con la comida – le sonrió Mercedes.

- Sí, nos vemos – se volteó para recoger sus cosas e irse a su casa a cambiar.

- Quinn – escuchó que le hablaba Rachel – yo…

- Le ofrezco una disculpa, señorita Berry – cortó Quinn - no era mi intención hacerles sentir que no es importante mi trabajo. No volverá a ocurrir. Que tenga una buena tarde – se despidió y salió de su oficina. Seguía enojada con Rachel y no quería ser grosera, se conocía y sabía que si se quedaba ahí, iba a decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría.

- Quería disculparme – acabó Rachel en la oficina… sola – maldita sea.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- Que bueno que poco a poco ya va tomando forma esto – exclamó Mercedes entusiasmada.

- Sí, que bueno – contestó Rachel desganada. Iban a su departamento a terminar de acomodar para que se pudiera ir a vivir ahí ya.

- Se te nota la felicidad. Trata de contenerla un poco – ironizó Mercedes.

- ¿Tienes el número de celular de Quinn? Ceo que debería disculparme – dijo, ignorando la ironía de Mercedes.

- Sí, fuiste grosera… y sí lo tengo, se lo pedí ayer. Anota…

- Ya se… - sacó su teléfono y marcó. Dejó que sonara hasta que la mandó a buzón – no contesta. Tal vez no quiere hablar conmigo.

- No seas dramática. No tiene tu número, ni sabe que eres tú la que marca. Seguro está ocupada.

- Sí, tienes razón. Le mandaré un mensaje – empezó a redactarlo. Lo dudó y le dio enviar antes de que se arrepintiera.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- ¡Ahí estás! – cuéntame cómo te fue ayer – exigió Santana al entrar en la oficina de Quinn.

- Buenas tardes, Santana… - suspiró – bien, llegué un poco tarde y ya estaba ahí, un poco molesta por mi tardanza, pero disimuló bien. Luego empezó a preguntar por mi vida, ya sabes, como si de verdad le importara.

- Tal vez le importa – dijo Santana sentándose.

- ¡Si le importara, no me hubiera dejado sola cuando la necesitaba hace un año! – levantó la voz Quinn – a ella solo le importa su bienestar… pero bueno, le seguí la corriente y le pregunté por su vida. Resulta que está enamorada y no le corresponden. Y lo intenté, pero no siento ni lástima por lo que le está pasando. Luego hablamos de trabajo, de la vida en general, y cuando menos lo esperé, nos sacaron del restaurante porque ya era hora de cerrar. Cierran a las 2am! – volvió a levantar la voz sorprendida – Pasé casi 10 horas con ella platicando de cosas que me valen madre. Que perdida de tiempo, y, por si fuera poco, nos acabamos no se cuantas botellas de vino. Creo que me quería emborrachar para que le diera chance de explicarse por lo que pasó en el pasado, pero obviamente no lo permití. Y por si fuera poco, desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo – suspiró después de su relato.

- Señorita Santana, ya llegó la pareja que tiene cita con usted – dijo su secretaria, asomándose desde la puerta.

- Voy – volteó a ver a Quinn – ni creas que fue todo del tema. Al rato te pregunto mas – advirtió Santana.

- Te detesto…

Se quedó sola, contemplando la vista desde su ventana, sacó su celular para marcarle a Sarah, que estaba en su hora de comida, y decirle que ya había llegado a la oficina, cuando vio que tenía un mensaje y una llamada perdida del mismo número.

Abrió el mensaje _"Quinn, una disculpa por la forma en la que me comporté hoy. Fue muy grosero de mi parte hablarte así. Te podría dar mil excusas, pero la verdad no entiendo porqué reaccioné así. Lo siento. Rachel* "_

Sonrió. Sabía apreciar que una persona escribiera las palabras completas en los mensajes, aparte, tenía buena ortografía. Aún así, no le contestó. Cerró el mensaje, guardo su celular y siguió viendo la ciudad.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

Quinn no contestaba su mensaje. Sabía que había sido muy grosera sin razón y por eso se había disculpado, merecía al menos una respuesta. Se había tragado su orgullo… ¿Por qué no le contestaba?

- ¿Ya acabase de perder el tiempo? Hay muchas cosas que hacer y tú no dejas de ver tu celular esperando que tu departamento se acomode solo – se quejó Mercedes.

Desde que llegaron Rachel se había sentado y no había acomodado nada.

- No estoy perdiendo el tiempo – murmuró parándose. Tenía que terminar de arreglar el departamento y no quería que Mercedes de desesperara y se fuera porque jamás iba a terminar ella sola - yo arreglo la cocina y tú los cuartos, así no nos estorbamos y acabamos antes.

Después de un rato, terminaron y se pusieron a comer en la mesa nueva de Rachel.

- No creo que esta mesa haya sido diseñada para comer taco y lo que sea que estés comiendo tú – dijo Mercedes, viendo con disgusto la comida de Rachel.

- ¡Son tacos! Solo que son veganos. Y esta mesa fue diseñada para comer lo que quiera con la gente que quiera – sonrió Rachel – de verdad gracias por todo.

Mercedes le sonrió y siguieron comiendo.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- No puedo con lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. ¡Ya va a ser Navidad otra vez! – dijo Quinn, mientras se quitaba el abrigo gris que llevaba.

- Sí, me choca eso. ¿Con quién pasaras las fiestas? Sabes que eres mas que bienvenida de pasarlas conmigo – le aseguró Santana. Sabía que Quinn no tenía con quién pasar la Navidad, y solía ser una de sus fechas favoritas. No quería que la rubia dejara de sentir eso.

- Ya se. Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. Ya tengo planes – mintió Quinn. Le chocaba que la gente le tuviera lástima.

- No me mientas – le recriminó Santana – te juro que no tnego ningún problema, y a Britt le encantará que estés ahí.

- No te miento, ya había hecho planes…

- Señorita, ya llegó la pareja Problet-Carvalho – interrumpió Sarah.

- Hazlas pasar, gracias. Adiós, Santana.

- Adiós, perra – salió de la oficina.

Quinn se sentó y esperó a que entrara la pareja, pero solo entró una mujer.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray – saludó sonriendo.

- Hola, yo soy Karla Problet, mucho gusto. Estoy muy emocionada – dijo algo nerviosa.

- Me da gusto, muchos no vienen con mucha actitud y eso hace un poco difícil el trabajo – dijo Quinn sonriendo – Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué buscas aquí? ¿qué esperas de tu boda?

- Quiero que sea la mejor. Yo se que todos quieren eso, pero creo que Ca… mi pareja lo merece.

- Es bueno escuchar eso. Y ya tienen idea de lo que quieren? Algún tema, color, algo? Pero antes, la fecha del evento.

- Queremos agosto, si no hay problema.

- No, es perfecto. Hay tiempo suficiente para planear bien todo. Lo primero es ver el lugar, porque si no se agenda con tiempo, ya no hay espacios.

- Ah, bueno, pues como es verano, queremos un jardín, por el calor y la humedad y todo eso.

- Sí, así se puede rentar un lugar con fuente, o alberca, para que refresque.

- Sí, sí, algo así. El lugar no tiene que ser muy grande, no seremos muchas personas. Máximo 60.

- Muy bien, conozco un lugar cerca de donde vives – comentó Quinn revisando la hoja de datos que Karla había llenado al llegar

- Perfecto, así nadie tendrá pretexto para no ir, todos viven por esos rumbos.

- Ok. Mando un mail al contacto con tus datos para que se comunique contigo y se ponen de acuerdo con la fecha exacta y todo eso, y ya me avisas para agendarlo e ir a ver el lugar los 3, para ver la distribución de los arreglos y demás.

- De acuerdo, muy bien.

- Ahora, ¿tienen algún color, tema o motivo en especial? Para que, basándonos en eso, podamos conseguir los proveedores.

- Pues queríamos algo fresco, color verde limón, lila, morado, algo así.

Quinn notó que Karla veía mucho la puerta, como esperando a alguien, y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien? – preguntó intentando no sonar molesta. Estaba en horas de trabajo y le molestaba que la atención de Karla no estuviera solo en ella.

- ¿Eh?, ¡ah!, no, es solo que… - dudó – mi pareja está afuera y no quiero que se desespere.

- ¿Y qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué no pasó contigo? Que entre.

- Es que no se…

- ¿Te avergüenzas? Porque si es así, no creo que pueda ayudarles a planear esto – dijo cerrando su carpeta.

- ¡No! No me avergüenzo… tenemos miedo de que no quieras organizar nuestra boda. Ya van 3 agencias que se niegan a hacerlo, diciendo que va en contra de su protocolo y los valores que ellos promueven.

- Pues al menos de que te quieras casar con algún pariente cercano, yo te voy a ayudar.

- Yo… bueno…

- Sarah, por favor haz pasar a la persona que está en la sala – dijo Quinn por su intercomunicador.

Vio que Karla se ponía nerviosa y le sonrió para que se relajara un poco. Escucharon que tocaban la puerta suavemente y Karla tragó con fuerza.

- Pasa – dijo Quinn.

Una mujer como de 27 años entraba nerviosa, cuestionando con la mirada a Karla. Karla solo se encogió de hombros.

- Así que tú eres la pareja – sonrió Quinn.

- S-Sí, soy yo

- Toma asiento, por favor. Hay que dejar las cosas claras – las veía a los ojos – yo no las voy a juzgar. Es mas, me parece muy bonito que se quieran casar en un mundo como este. Necesitamos gente como ustedes, valiente.

La pareja la miró sonriéndole, agradecidas.

- Muchas gracias. Es que hemos sido rechazadas en tantos lugares, que teníamos miedo que tú hicieras lo mismo.

- Por eso no tienen que preocuparse, que lo último que voy a hacer, es juzgar.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que ir con tu organizadora? – preguntó Rachel acostada en la cama de Mercedes.

- ¿Ahora es mi organizadora? No te fue bien en la disculpa que le mandaste?

- Ni me lo menciones, que decidió que era buena idea no contestarme – bufó molesta.

Mercedes rió con fuerza, lo que causo que Rachel se enojara y le lanzara una almohada.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Es una falta de respeto. No se ni por qué me disculpé con ella. Ella fue muy grosera conmigo la primera vez que nos conocimos y ni siquiera se disculpó.

- Pero nunca te recriminó algo, además, fuiste injusta. ¿Ella que culpa tiene de que su secretaria haya olvidado avisarle que tenía una junta con nosotras? – la disculpó Mercedes.

- Bueno, ya deja de defenderla. ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar?

- Hoy tenía que pasar por unos papeles para ver lo de la prueba de menú, pero creo que le voy a marcar para decirle que no voy a poder, porque voy a recoger las invitaciones y de ahí tengo que pasar al departamento a acomodar unos muebles que llegan hoy.

- Yo voy, no le canceles, yo recojo lo del menú – se ofreció Rachel rápidamente.

- No se… - dudó Mercedes

- Ya, no le voy a hacer, ni decir nada, solo me quiero disculpar en persona.

- Bueno, pero si me entero que hiciste algo, no vuelves a acompañarme – amenazó

- De acuerdo.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- ¿Y esas quiénes eran? – preguntó Santana entrando a la oficina de Quinn.

- Una pareja, como que quienes – respondió Quinn haciendo las ultimas anotaciones en su carpeta.

- ¡Ah! Ya también organizas bodas gay? Es bueno saberlo.

- Puedes creer que en 3 pinches agencias las rechazaron? ¿Qué pasa con el mundo en el que vivimos? ¿Por qué no dejan ser feliz a las personas?

- Sí, una mierda… - suspiró – me voy, ya va a llegar la siguiente pareja.

Quinn se quedó sentada, otra vez viendo la ciudad desde su ventana, pensando en todo ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser feliz y tan fácil arruinar la vida de los demás? ¿Es que de verdad no existe la bondad en la gente? Ya el ser humano tiene muchos problemas de aceptación, complejos y traumas como para que todavía la gente que no tiene nada que ver en sus vidas se dedique a juzgarlos y a crearles mas complejos.

- Que pinche mundo – pensó con tristeza y enojo.

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Rachel desde la puerta de la oficina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Me asustó – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y girando la silla para darle la cara – no, no interrumpe, pase. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Primero, deja de hablarme de usted, ya lo habíamos superado. Segundo, es de muy mala educación no responder los mensajes, sobre todo cuando alguien se está disculpando. Y tercero, vengo de parte de Mercedes, que no va a poder venir.

Quinn se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada unos segundos, lo que puso nerviosa a Rachel, y suspiró.

- Vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa. No se qué me pasó. Estoy bajo mucho estrés y saqué todo contigo, y estuvo mal. De verdad perdón, no se repetirá… Nunca - dijo esperando que no hubiera hecho enfadar tanto a Quinn como para que le prohibiera regresar. Al fin, ella no era la de la boda, solo iba de acompañante, podían prescindir de su presencia.

- Nunca digas nunca – dijo, recordando lo que Rachel le había dicho 2 días atrás.

Rachel le sonrió y le repitió – de verdad lo siento.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y que se abría.

- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? – era Betty.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupada ¿no ves? – dijo molesta Quinn. ¿Qué demonios hacía Betty en su oficina?

- Como tu secretaria no está, creí que podía pasar.

- Pues creíste mal.

Rachel solo veía de un lado a otro. Nunca había visto a Quinn tan enojada, ni cuando se había molestado con ella el día anterior. Y esta era Betty, la reconoció de la foto de la florería. En persona se veía mas bonita, el cabello lo llevaba en un chongo despeinado, que hacía que sus grandes ojos verdes se vieran mas claros. Era un poco mas alta que ella, pero no que Quinn, y vestida de jeans, botas y chamarra de piel, se veía muy atractiva.

- ¿Te falta mucho? Puedo esperar.

Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel – Ten, se los das a Mercedes, por favor, ahí viene la hora y el lugar para la degustación, y dile que me marque, a ver si puede venir el lunes.

- Ok, yo le digo, y otra vez perdón

- Gracias, y ya déjalo, nos vemos el lunes – le intentó sonreír, pero era casi imposible con Betty ahí.

- Con permiso – dijo Rachel a Betty.

- Adiós.

Cuando Rachel salió de la oficina, Quinn volteó a ver a Betty.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Antier ya no acabamos de hablar bien. Por favor vamos por un café, nada de alcohol.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

¿Qué demonios hacía Betty ahí? No era fea, y notó la forma en la que veía a Quinn. Será que ellas…

No, no podía ser, aparte, no era algo que a ella le interesara.

Llegó a su departamento, acomodó las ultimas cosas que le faltaban y se tiró a la cama.

- Debo de buscar trabajo. Necesito distraerme. Últimamente pienso pura tontería.


	7. Chapter 7

Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Tuve muchos problemas familiares, aún los tengo, pero me tomé un tiempo para escribir algo rápido. No es largo, como lo había prometido, pero voy a intentar que el próximo venga mas rápido y mas largo.

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No quedó claro la última vez que nos vimos que no me gusta tu compañía? – preguntó Quinn viendo fijamente a Betty. Habían ido a un café que estaba a unas cuadras de la oficina de Quinn, esta se había rehusado a ir mas lejos. Estar ahí la hacía sentirse un poco en control.

- Quinn, por favor. La vez pasada te dedicaste a reclamarme y yo a escucharte, porque se que merezco lo que dijiste, y antes de eso, solo hablamos de cosas triviales. Ahora, por favor, déjame hablar, es todo lo que te pido… solo eso – rogó Betty.

- Hazlo rápido – dijo Quinn después de pensarlo un poco.

Betty sonrió. Sabía que era su última oportunidad. La había cagado antes, pero no volvería a pasar. Iba a recuperar a Quinn. La quería en su vida.

- Bueno, primero, quiero decirte que se que fui muy desconsiderada al dejarte sola cuando mas me necesitabas, pero entiéndeme, era una adolescente, estaba asustada. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida…

- ¿Y yo sí? – interrumpió Quinn – ¡Lo arriesgué todo! Estaba asustada, mucho, pero lo enfrenté, y ¿sabes por qué lo hice? Porque me importabas. – empezó a levantar la voz. Estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía.

- Dijiste que me dejarías hablar…

Quinn suspiró y asintió, dándole un trago a su té chai.

- Bien… - comenzó mirando su taza de café - cuando pasó lo que pasó, acababan de diagnosticar a mi papá con cáncer de próstata. No podía darle una noticia así. Cuando lo iba a hacer, tú ya no querías saber de mi. Entonces ¿para qué arriesgar? – volteó a ver a Quinn y le lanzó una sonrisa de autodesprecio – Lo seguí callando – continuó – Mi papá murió hace un mes – a Quinn le cambió la cara de enojo a sorpresa. El padre de Betty siempre había sido muy amable con ella – ¿Sabes qué me dijo antes de morir?... Que lo sabía todo, que quería que fuera feliz, que luchara por eso, y que solo estaba esperando a que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo… ¿Puedes creerlo? Él lo sabía y no le importaba, y yo, por cobarde, nunca pude compartir mi felicidad con él… - no lloraba, pero se reflejaba la tristeza en sus ojos – Pero ya no tengo miedo, ya se lo que quiero y lo voy a conseguir – dijo decidida – quiero que me perdones. Quiero recuperar tu confianza, y quiero ser tu amiga… solo eso. Por favor.

- Yo… wow, no lo sabía. Siento mucho lo de tu papá. Siempre fue muy agradable… Debes de entender que no va a ser fácil, porque, a pesar de todo, me hiciste daño. Pero podemos intentarlo. Ya no te voy a evitar, y voy a intentar abrirme mas contigo – prometió Quinn.

- Es todo lo que quiero.

- Bueno, pues puedes empezar contándome qué ha sido de tu vida.

- Ah… - sonrió nerviosa – hay una chava que me gusta. La conocí en la maestría. De hecho, tiene novio, llevan mucho juntos, pero es que es tan… atractiva.

Quinn sonrió A pesar de todo, era bueno volver a tener a Betty en su vida. Y lo mejor, se sintió feliz, porque mientras Betty le contaba de la chava que le gustaba, ella solo sentía pena, porque era obvio que Betty no tenía ninguna oportunidad con esta chica. – Superado – pensó, mientras Betty seguía platicando.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- Entonces, ¿Quinn aceptó tu disculpa? – preguntó Mercedes por teléfono a Rachel, que había regresado a su departamento y se había acostado, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo miserable que era su vida… según ella.

- Sí. Por cierto, me dio tus papeles, te los entrego mañana.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahorita que no me los puedes traer?

- Estoy… meditando…

- No estás meditando, estas tirada en tu cama sin hacer nada. No puedes pasar todo el sábado ahí acostada. Vamos al bar a tomar algo y desestresarnos, que nos hace falta – dijo Mercedes, conocía a Rachel y sabía que era capaz de quedarse sumida en sus pensamientos por horas.

- No se. No quiero cambiarme.

- No seas ridícula, le hablo a Tina, a Sugar y tenemos una noche de mujeres. Paso por ti en 2 horas – colgó

Rachel se quedó acostada. Aún tenía 2 horas para alistarse y prefirió quedarse otro rato en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué se sentirá ser amado? ¿Algún día lo sabrá? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a lo que la gente piensa de ella? Tenía claro qué es lo que quería, solo le faltaba quitarse el miedo, porque si no lo hacía, lo mas probable es que se quedara sola para siempre. Nadie en sus ano juicio aceptaría estar con una persona que le da miedo estar con alguien solo por lo que la gente pueda decir. Y ella quería ser feliz con alguien, compartir sus alegrías, fracasos, triunfos; alguien que entendiera sus pensamientos, amara sus manías, y que la apoyara en sus sueños. Quería encontrar a esa persona y dejarse llevar.

- Tal vez cuando la encuentre, voy a dejar de temer – se dijo determinada, y se levantó para arreglarse para la noche, con actitud renovada.

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

-No se qué hago aquí si no me gustan estos lugares - se quejó Quinn por 5ª vez.

- Ya sabemos. Lo has dicho 20 veces – se quejó Santana – estamos aquí celebrando que Betty regresó a nuestras vidas.

Después de la platica con Betty, Quinn le había llamado a Santana para contarle todo, y esta, que estaba aburrida, y siempre se había llevado bien con Betty y solo dejó de tener contacto con ella para que Quinn no se sintiera traicionada, decidió que fueran a un bar a festejar, y a quitarse lo aburrida.

- Pues sí, pero pudimos ir a otro lugar – dijo Quinn, mientras se jalaba la blusa que llevaba. Santana la había convencido de usar unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados, demasiado ajustados para su gusto, una blusa blanca con una calavera estampada y un chaleco encima, llevaba botas negras y el cabello suelto, con el fleco de lado.

- No, este es el mejor lugar, deja de quejarte y disfruta. Agradece que Brittany nos está intentando meter sin hacer fila.

Quinn iba a replicar cuando escucho una voz conocida detrás de ella.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le saludó Mercedes, llegando hasta ella.

Quinn solo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Obviamente se iba a encontrar a alguien conocido en un bar gay, así era su suerte. Se volteó a saludar.

- Hola, Mercedes, pues ya ves, aquí, acompañando a unas amigas – saludó – Santana, creo que ya la conoces, es mi compañera; Brittany, definitivamente la conoces, y Betty, no la conoces, una vieja amiga – presentó Quinn – ¿vienes sola? – preguntó cuando terminaron de saludarse.

- Es la pregunta mas tonta que has hecho en la vida. ¿Quién va solo a un bar? – le dijo Santana, haciendo que se ruborizara.

- Jajaja, no, vengo con unas amigas… Aquí vienen – dijo Mercedes viendo como se acercaban a ella sus acompañantes.

- ¡Hay muchísima gente! Nunca entraremos – comentó Tina decepcionada.

- Y ¿ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó Sugar viendo a las desconocidas.

- Ah! Las presento. Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Betty, Tina y Sugar, mis mejores amigas. Y esa que viene allá es Rachel, pero creo que a ella ya la conocen, bueno, creo que Betty no la conoce.

- Sí, la vi en la mañana en la oficina de Quinn, aunque no nos presentó – dijo Betty, viendo a Quinn para que las presentara.

- Oh, umm, Betty, ella es Rachel, la amiga de Mercedes, Rachel, Betty, mi… umm.. una vieja amiga – presentó Quinn incómodamente.

- Mucho gusto – saludó Rachel con una sonrisa forzada. La de Betty, en cambio, era real. Si Quinn la había presentado con estas personas, significa que ya la había perdonado, y que realmente le estaba dando otra oportunidad.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¿Vamos a otro lugar? – preguntó Tina, que ya se había resignado a no entrar a ese bar. Era su primera vez en un bar gay y estaba emocionada.

- Pues yo creo que esa será la única opción – dijo una Sugar igual de decepcionada.

- Señorita Pierce, ya está lista su mesa – dijo un cadenero desde la puerta del bar, dirigiéndose a Brittany.

- Gracias – sonrió Brittany – Ya entremos – dijo a sus amigas, entrelazando su mano con la de Santana.

- ¿Por qué no entran con nosotras? Así no tendrán que irse a otro lado – sugirió Santana, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigía Quinn.

- ¿De verdad no hay problema? – preguntó Mercedes.

- Para nada, ya vamos – dijo Brittany caminando hacia la entrada. Todas la siguieron y llegaron hasta la mesa que les señaló el mesero.

Se sentaron en el sillón negro Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Rachel, Quinn, Betty, Santana y Brittany, cuando llegó el mesero a tomar su orden de bebidas.

- Yo voy a querer un mojito, por favor – ordenó Mercedes

- Lo mismo para mi – dijo Sugar.

- Yo quiero una margarita – pidió Tina.

- Un desarmador para mi y uno para Santi – ordenó Brittany.

- Yo un Bloody Mary – dijo Betty.

Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel para que pidiera.

- Pide tu primero – le dijo Rachel – yo todavía no decido.

- Bueno, yo voy a querer un Baby Mango, por favor.

- Y yo un Absolut Mango Crustation – pidió Rachel - ¿Qué? Me gusta el mango – le dijo a Quinn al verla con una ceja levantada.

- Nada, nada, está bien – sonrió Quinn.

Cada quien empezó a enfrascarse en sus conversaciones, Santana, Brittany y Betty se ponían al corriente, Mercedes, Tina y Sugar hablaban de cómo iban los preparativos de la boda de Mercedes, y Quinn y Rachel solo se quedaban viendo a su alrededor.

- Y ¿cómo conociste a Betty? – preguntó Rachel intentando hacer conversación, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, porque tal vez era algo muy personal.

Quinn la volteó a ver sorprendida, no esperaba que Rachel iniciara una plática con ella, pero le respondió.

- En su trabajo. Ella era barista en Starbucks, y yo iba a comprar ahí un café diario antes de entrar a clase. Me odiaba. – dijo Quinn, sonriendo de manera burlona.

- ¿Por qué te odiaba?

- Porque le encantaba hacerme enojar – se metió en su conversación Betty.

- Te enojabas de cualquier cosa – le contestó Quinn.

- Imaginate, Rachel, que la señorita llegaba pidiendo un Chai latte, con leche de soya, venti, TODOS los días, por 3 semanas, y cuando llega el lunes de la 4ª semana, ya se lo tengo preparado, y me dice que no, que quiere un triple menta latte, grande, sin azúcar, con leche de soya. Y lo hizo por otras 3 semanas, el lunes de la 4ª, que ya lo tenemos preparado, regresa al Chai latte… Solo quería molestar – le cuenta Betty frustrada. Quinn solo sonreía con autosuficiencia. Betty se le quedó viendo y volteó indignada a seguir hablando con Santana.

- Me choca que la gente intente predecir lo que quiero o lo que hago – le expilcó Quinn a Rachel – desde algo tan simple como un café. ¿Qué les hace pensar que siempre voy a querer lo mismo? Odio ser predecible, y eso me hacía sentir que aunque sea tenía el control de eso.

Rachel iba a contestar cuando Sugar la jaló para sacarla a bailar. Volteó a ver a Quinn y ella ya estaba distraída viendo la pista de baile.

Cuando Rachel se alejó, Quinn volteó a verla y ahí se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Llevaba un vestido negro sin manga que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, lo que hacía que se vieran sus piernas perfectamente torneadas y enmarcaba perfectamente su figura, unos zapatos negros de tacón y llevaba el cabello suelto, ondulado. Tenía unos accesorios que contrastaban con el vestido que llevaba.

- Salgamos a fumar un cigarro – le dijo a Betty, levantándose de su asiento. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

- ¿No te dan celos? – preguntó Rachel. Después de bailar 5 canciones con Sugar y Tina, había regresado a la mesa, donde estaban Quinn, Betty y otra mujer a la que no conocía; las dos ultimas estaban hablando muy cerca y reían de lo que decían.

Quinn, que estaba distraída buscando al mesero para pedir otra bebida, volteó a ver a Rachel extrañada, cuando Rachel le señaló con la cabeza a Betty divertida, Quinn sonrió.

- Celos ¿por qué? Me da gusto que se esté divirtiendo, le hace falta.

- Pero, ¿que tú no estás con ella?

- ¿Con Betty? ¡No! Para nada, es una muy buena amiga, pero nada más – por fin encontró al mesero y lo llamó - ¿Vas a querer algo mas? – volteó a ver a Rachel.

- Otro Absolut Mango Crustation, pero hazlo doble.

- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Quinn viendo a Rachel con una sonrisa, volteó a ver al mesero – para mi otro Baby Mango, normal, por favor.

- ¿Qué? Tengo sed.

- Sí, pero te juro que el que tenga el doble de alcohol, no va a hacer que se te quite la sed.

- Como sea… Cuéntame, ¿qué hizo que quisieras dedicarte a organizar bodas, aún no creyendo en el amor? – preguntó Rachel, le molestaba estar sentada sin hablar, y para que mentir, quería conocer mas de Quinn.

- Ya te dije que sí creo en el amor, solo que no es para todos – contestó Quinn rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo – no lo se, siempre quise trabajar en una oficina, pero nunca haciendo contabilidad ni recursos humanos ni nada de ese tipo, y una vez en casa de Santana, estábamos viendo un programa de bodas, y lo decidí, después de que cada quien estudiara una carrera, tomamos un diplomado y varios cursos para convertirnos en esto, y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos tomado la decisión correcta. Me encanta lo que hago.

En ese momento llegó el mesero y les entregó sus bebidas. Rachel le dio un trago a la suya y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto cuando notó lo fuerte que estaba.

Quinn soltó una carcajada al ver su cara y le dio un trago al suyo, sonriendo complacida cuando notó que estaba justo como le gustaba.

- Y tú ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Pues ahorita estoy regresando de Londres, estuve allá un tiempo y mientras me estoy estableciendo aquí en la ciudad – dio un trago a su bebida – Pero no creas que no hago nada de mi vida. Me dedico a hacer arreglos y adaptaciones de musicales, y en mis ratos libres escribo canciones y poemas.

-Wow – dijo Quinn sorprendida – entonces te gusta todo eso de la música… Que bueno, yo soy de esas personas que no pueden vivir sin música… Y ¿cantas?

- Sí, la música es lo que mas me gusta. Y que lástima que te guste tanto la música y tengas tan mal gusto… - dijo divertida viendo la cara de indignación de Quinn – Sí canto, pero no quiero dedicarme a eso, me gusta ver como va tomando forma un proyecto, poder ser espectadora, coordinarlo, modifica, arreglar, mover, poder ajustar una obra de tal manera que atrape completamente al público – explicó Rachel con un brillo en los ojos. Cuando acabó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que Quinn se le había quedado viendo con una sonrisa genuina – perdón, tiendo a divagar cuando hablo de eso.

- ¡No!, no tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario, nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara con tanta pasión de lo que hace… Tal vez algún día te escuche cantar?

- Gracias… y no, eso nunca va a pasar.

- Voy a encontrar la manera de hacer que eso pase… Nunca digas nunca.

Sonrieron, ya se había convertido en su chiste local.

Después de quedarse un tiempo calladas, Quinn volteó a ver a Betty, para darse cuenta que ya no estaba ahí con ellas, confundida la buscó con la mirada en la pista y la encontró bailando con la mujer con la que había estado hablando, suspiró y sonrió, luego vio que todas sus demás acompañantes estaban bailando y se veían muy divertidas

- ¿Qué no se cansan? Llevan toda la noche bailando.

- No, ellas podrían bailar todo el día todos los días. Pero tú ni te has parado de esa silla, ¿no te cansas de estar sentada?

- Obviamente no, hace rato me paré para salir a fumar.

- ¡Eso no cuenta! Fueron 10 minutos.

- Claro que cuenta, es lo suficiente para estirar las piernas.

- Tú deberías estar parada mas tiempo. Siempre estás sentada, en tu oficina, en el carro, cuando comes, cuando lees, cuando revisas tus mails, cuando hablas por teléfono. ¡Siempre! En cambio yo, estoy de un lado para otro, moviendo, arreglando, acomodando.

- Pues me paro para ir al baño… ¿No cuenta?

- Eres insoportable – dijo Rachel riendo.

- Bah, por eso regresaste rogándome que te volviera a hablar bien – se burló Quinn.

- ¡No te rogué! Fui a ofrecerte una disculpa como la persona adulta que soy.

- Con el mensaje hubiera bastado.

- Mensaje que no te dignaste a contestar.

- Tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

- Leer no es mas importante que contestar un mensaje.

- Leer es mas importante que cualquier cosa… y de todas formas, no estaba leyendo… ¿Quién te dijo que me gusta leer? – dijo después de pensar un momento, no recordaba haberlo mencionado.

- Nadie, pero en tu oficina tienes como mil libros. Y no me cambies el tema, aunque hubieras estado ocupada para contestar mi mensaje, también te marqué y no contestaste.

- Porque estaba ocupada, si no pude contestar un mensaje, tampoco iba a poder contestar una llamada. Y ves como si es rogar? Llamada, mensaje y visita. Si eso no es rogar, entonces no se qué es.

- Como sea – dijo Rachel sin mirarla y ruborizándose – no quería que por mi actitud, dejaras de organizarle la boda a Mercedes.

- Jamás haría eso. Sería muy poco profesional de mi parte… solo prohibiría que te dejaran entrar al edificio – volvió a bromear Quinn para que Rachel no se sintiera incomoda.

- Te odio – contestó Rachel con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó Betty a la mesa, sudando y sonriendo.

- ¡Que bien me la estoy pasando!, que bueno que a Santana se le ocurrió venir – comentó dándole un trago a la bebida de Quinn.

- Sí, que bueno – dijo Quinn, se la estaba pasando muy bien – y ¿quién es la mujer con la que estás? ¿Ya se fue?.

- ¡No! Fue por su bolsa, la invité a sentarse con nosotras. No hay problema, ¿verdad? – volteó a ver a Rachel y a Quinn, que eran las únicas que estaban ahí.

Rachel volteó a ver a Quinn para ver su reacción. Si le incomodaba que fuera a su mesa, entonces ella tampoco lo aceptaría, pero vio que Quinn solo negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

- No hay problema, solo ten cuidado, por favor.

- Yo tampoco tengo problema – dijo Rachel, aunque no creía que a Betty le importara lo que ella pensara.

En ese momento llegó la chava con su bolsa y volteó a ver a las otras dos mujeres.

- Ella es Tania, Tania, ella es Quinn, una vieja amiga, y Rachel, su amiga.

Quinn se quedó inspeccionando a Tania mientras esta saludaba a Rachel. No era de mal ver, rubia, ojos color miel, de aproximadamente 1.70m, y parecía simpática. Cuando Tania acabó de saludar a Rachel, todas voltearon a ver a Quinn, que no la saludaba, Rachel le dio un codazo discreto a Quinn para que saliera de sus pensamientos y pudiera saludar.

- Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto.

- Tania Rector, el gusto es mio.

Después de saludarse, y de que Tania y Betty pidieran algo mas de tomar, empezó a sonar una canción que Rachel no conocía.

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned. And I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay…_

- ¡Nuestra canción! – gritó Betty con un salto y agarró a Quinn de la mano para llevársela a la pista de baile.

- ¿Su canción? – preguntó Tania a Rachel, confundida.

Rachel se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras veía como Quinn y Betty bailaban y reían al ritmo de esa canción que no conocía, pero que estaba segura que a Quinn y a Betty les encantaba.

**NA. Sé que prometí que serían mas largos los capítulos, pero no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo sin actualizar, entonces, o dedico mas tiempo a escribir, o no subo en semanas… **

**Prometo (y ahora sí voy a cumplir) que el próximo capítulo será el ultimo de esta salida al bar. Solo que me pareció necesario que tuviera al menos 2 capítulos para que la historia se pudiera desarrollar mejor.**

**Y por ultimo, muchas gracias a los que me escriben reviews, no soy de las que los piden para seguir escribiendo, el que no los pongan no me hace querer dejar de escribir, pero el recibirlos sí me hacen querer escribir mas rápido, así que no se los voy a pedir, no se preocupen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

- ¿Entonces te fuiste de tu casa solo porque sí?

Ya había tomado de más. Santana y Brittany estaban desaparecidas, y Rachel no quería ni imaginarse en dónde estaban ni lo que hacían. Betty estaba muy entretenida con Tania, y las amigas de Rachel estaban borrachas en la pista de baile coqueteando con otras mujeres.

Quinn y Mercedes eran las mas sobrias, porque en cuanto Quinn se dio cuenta de que Santana había desaparecido, supo que ella tendría que manejar, y dejó de tomar.

- Pues algo así… No fue solo porque sí. No me sentía cómoda ahí, y se supone que tu casa es uno de los únicos lugares donde puedes ser tú misma.

- ¿Por qué? – Rachel volteó a ver a Betty y notó que estaba besando a Tania - ¿De verdad no te molesta verla así?

Quinn volteó a ver a qué se refería Rachel y apartó rápido la mirada. No porque le molestara, pero porque no quería incomodar a Betty, y sabía que eso pasaría si se daba cuenta que la estaba viendo.

- No, no me molesta. Me da gusto, necesita a alguien en su vida, solo esperemos que no sea algo de una sola noche, y si lo es, que ella no se clave – dijo Quinn, agradeciendo que Rachel desviara el tema. No le gustaba hablar de la que fue su casa por tanto tiempo.

- Y… ¿estás saliendo con alguien? – preguntó Rachel dándole un trago a su bebida. Había tomado tanto, que ya ni sentía el alcohol.

- Nope. Ya te dije que ya no creo en eso.

- Yo creo que prefieres no creer.

Quinn volteó a verla y se quedaron ahí, mirándose a los ojos por un tiempo, hasta que llegó Mercedes con Tina y Sugar interrumpiendo.

- ¡Que divertida noche! Pero ya nos dijo el mesero que ya van a cerrar. Además, Sugar ya no puede más, y Tina se está haciendo del baño desde hace como 1 hora, pero no quiere entrar a baños públicos. Entonces ya vámonos – Mercedes agarró su vaso y se lo tomó todo de un trago – Primero paso a dejar a Tina, porque le urge ir al baño, luego a Sugar, y al final a ti, Rachel… aunque voy a dar mucha vuelta.

- Quinn, me voy con Tania, ¿no tienes problema? – interrumpió Betty, mientras Tanía la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

- No, solo ten cuidado – le dijo Quinn, aunque no estaba segura de que la hubiera escuchado - Si quieres yo llevo a Rachel, Mercedes, para que no te desvíes. De todas formas, todas mis acompañantes ya se fueron – volteó a ver alrededor para ver si veía a Santana y a Brittany, pero estaba segura de que ya se habían ido a casa de la morena.

- ¿De verdad? – Mercedes volteó a ver a Rachel para ver qué pensaba de eso y Rachel asintió – Perfecto, me la dejas mas fácil. Muchas gracias, Quinn.

Pagaron la cuenta, se despidieron y cada quien se fueron a los carros, no sin antes arrastrar a Sugar al carro, porque no se podía ni mantener de pie.

- ¿Voy a desviarte de tu camino? – preguntó Rachel cuando acabó de ponerse en cinturón de seguridad.

- No… No mucho, realmente. Yo creo que con el tráfico de ahorita, hago 20 minutos. – dijo Quinn arrancando el carro.

- No me has dicho dónde vives.

- No me has preguntado.

- ¿Dónde vives, Quinn? – preguntó Rachel tomando el celular que Quinn le había dado para que escogiera música.

- Vivo en Tribeca, Rachel.

- ¡Sí te desvío!

- No me desvías, porque tengo que pasar frente a tu casa para llegar a la mía, ahora deja de estar de terca y pon música.

- ¡Nada me gusta! Tienes la peor música del mundo. – se quejó Rachel buscando una canción que conociera. Quinn estaba manejando pon una callecita por la que ella nunca había pasado, pero no había nada de tráfico. De hecho, solo estaban ellas en esa calle.

- Tengo la mejor música del mundo, pero tú eres muy inculta – Rachel solo bufó – A ver, dime, qué te gustaría que tuviera entre mis canciones, por si te vuelves a subir, tener algo que a la señorita le guste.

A Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos, como cada que hablaba de música – Pues puedes poner a Barbra Streisand, a Patti Lupone, Judy Garland, Lea Salonga, Idina Menzel…

- Aja, y ¿algo que no tenga que ver con musicales? – la interrumpió Quinn antes de que siguiera con la gran lista de representantes musicales.

- ¡Sabes de quienes hablaba! Necesitas quedarte en mi vida, no muchas personas reconocen a estas cantantes.

- No estoy segura de querer quedarme en tu vida si es la única música que escuchas, Rachel – le dijo Quinn viéndola, sonriendo.

Rachel sonrió hacia el frente y se dio cuenta de que Quinn se iba a pasar un semáforo en rojo.

- ¡Quinn! Está el alto.

Quinn frenó rápido, lo que ocasionó que Rachel se fuera hacia delante y como reflejo, Quinn estiró el brazo para evitar que se fuera contra la guantera.

- ¡Ah!, perdón. ¿Ves? Eso pasa cuando me distraes mientras voy manejando.

- Ahora es mi culpa

- Sí, tuya y de tus pésimos gustos musicales.

- Mis preferencias musicales son perfectas – dijo Rachel burlándose de lo que hacía unos días había dicho Quinn

- No pueden ser perfectas si todo lo que escuchas son canciones relacionadas con musicales.

- No es todo lo que escucho. También escucho Maroon5, Alanis Morissette, Regina Spektor, Adele, y… bueno… pero no te burles… - Quinn asintió – Taylor Swift.

- ¿Taylor Swift? Bueno, supongo que tiene una que otra canción con la que nos podemos identificar todos.

- Taylor Swift es una de las personas mas talentosas de nuestros tiempos… y solo tiene 23 años.

-Alana Haim es 2 años mas chica y su talento es superior.

- No pienso discutir contigo de música.

- Porque sabes que tengo la razón… y porque seguramente no sabes quién es Alana.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Ya se estaba mareado y si los mantenía abiertos mientras Quinn manejaba rápido en la, sorpresivamente vacía avenida, seguramente acabaría vomitando, y eso era lo último que quería hacer en el carro de Quinn.

- Rachel – la movió Quinn – Rachel, despierta, ya estamos aquí.

Rachel se había quedado dormida y ya habían llegado a su departamento.

- ¿Mhh? Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió Rachel cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Quinn cerca de ella.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Te traje a tu casa.

Rachel volteó a su alrededor confundida y luego volvió a ver a Quinn, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse de la cara de confusión de la morena.

- ¡Quinn! Que pena, me quedé dormida.

- ¿De verdad?

- Cállate, todo es culpa de la pésima música que está sonando.

- Te voy a pedir que te bajes de mi carro y no te vuelvas a subir hasta que tus gustos musicales hayan mejorado.

- Te odio. Buenas noches, Quinn, y muchas gracias – se despidió Rachel. No sabía si darle un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo, entonces se decidió por lo último. Le rápido abrazo, y se bajó del carro.

Quinn esperó a que se metiera y arrancó el carro, subiéndole el volumen a la radio y cantando a todo pulmón.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone, and so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone,_

Q.F.R.B.Q.F.R.B.

- Me hablaron. Que en enero empiezo a trabajar con ellos, vamos a hacer la adaptación de RENT, pero estamos buscando caras nuevas, para dar oportunidad a todos los que se han quedado fuera de otros proyectos, aún teniendo talento, solo por no ser conocidos. Es un gran reto, pero lo vamos a lograr.

Mercedes y Rachel habían ido a una cafetería cerca de Central Park. Rachel tenía una resaca terrible, por eso había pedido el café mas cargado que vendían. También le ayudaba al frío. En unos días empezaba el invierno y ya se notaba en el clima que azotaba Nueva York.

- Me da mucho gusto, se lo mucho que te gusta hacer eso, aparte de que eres muy buena haciéndolo. Lo malo es que ya no vas a tener tiempo para ayudarme con los preparativos de mi boda.

- Gracias… Y a pesar de lo precipitado que fue todo, yo creo que lo de tu boda ya está mas que resuelto. Quinn ya dijo que lo difícil ya lo habían solucionado, ya solo faltan pequeños detalles.

- Pues de todos modos, ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte todo el tiempo conmigo – se quejó Mercedes. Ella no iba a buscar trabajo hasta después de su luna de miel. Ahorita no necesitaba el trabajo, quería dedicar todo su tiempo a la boda, y Sam la había convencido de esperar hasta después de la boda.

- Ya, pero todavía me tienes medio mes, y luego, cuando salga del trabajo nos vamos a ver, y cuando se estrene la obra, y en mis vacaciones, y en tu boda, y en mis tiempos libres…

- Olvídalo, creo que no te voy a extrañar ni un poco. No se en qué estaba pensando.

- En lo mucho que me quieres – sonrió Rachel a su amiga.

- Lo dudo – le dio un trago a su bebida – y cuéntame, ¿cómo la pasaste ayer?

- ¡Bien! Muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias por no dejar que me quedara encerrada en mi cuarto. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta salir a distraerme un poco.

- Y ¿Quinn fue una buena distracción? – preguntó Mercedes intentando sonar casual.

Rachel casi se atraganta con el café que estaba tomando. Tosió un poco y volteó a ver a Mercedes molesta.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn aquí?

- Pues ayer estuviste con ella toda la noche. ¿Por qué te enojas?

- No me enojo, pero no estuve con ella toda la noche, también bailé con ustedes, y ella estuvo con Betty un rato – Rachel se estaba sintiendo incomoda con esa conversación y Mercedes lo notaba.

- Estuvo con Betty como 20 minutos, y tú bailaste con nosotras máximo media hora – le explicó Mercedes. No entendía por qué se enojaba su amiga. Solo le había hecho una pregunta.

- Pues porque no tenía ganas de bailar. Aparte, Quinn no es… bueno, ella nunca ha mostrado interés en las mujeres, y yo ya te dije que ahorita no estoy buscando una relación. Menos ahorita que ya tengo trabajo, no tendría tiempo para eso.

- Ok, en primera, a Quinn la acabas de conocer, entonces no se por qué dices que nunca ha mostrado interés en mujeres. Segunda, jamás dije que quisieras una relación con ella, solo pregunté si era una buena distracción, porque estuvieron hablando y así; y por último, no pongas el trabajo como pretexto.

- No es un pretexto, es una realidad… Y sí, su compañía fue agradable, tal vez podríamos ser amigas en un futuro.

- Tal vez – dijo Mercedes. Le dio un trago a su café y se lo terminó. Que rara era su amiga cuando tenía resaca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

- Entonces en eso quedamos. Nos vemos la próxima semana para ver lo que decidieron del video, y si sí lo van a querer, ir juntando las fotos y videos que se necesiten.

- Muchas gracias, Quinn. Nos vemos.

- Adios.

- Bye.

Carmen y Karla salieron de la oficina de Quinn sonriendo, al fin iban a lograr la boda de sus sueños.

Programaron otra cita con Quinn para la siguiente semana y se despidieron.

- Señorita Jones, puede pasar ya, la señorita Fabray la está esperando – informó Sarah a Mercedes, que estaba sentada en la salita que tenían Santana y Quinn afuera de sus oficinas. Rachel había quedado de llegar ahí, pero iba tarde.

- Gracias – recogió su bolsa y entró.

- ¡Hola, Quinn!, ¿Cómo estás? – saludó

- Hola, Mercedes. Muy bien, gracias, ¿tú cómo estás?

- También, muy bien.

- Que bueno. Ahora vienes sola – notó Quinn. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Rachel acompañara a Mercedes cada que iba.

- Sí. Se supone que Rachel iba a venir, pero creo que se le hizo tarde – se lamentó Mercedes.

- Que mal. Bueno, a lo que vamos. Me urge que me digas qué tipo de mesas vas a querer, porque hay que ver si se van a contratar los que el jardín ofrece, o si vamos a necesitar de algún otro proveedor. Y, ¿ya contrataste el servicio de catering?

- ¿Tienes fotos de las que ofrece el jardín? Para ver si es lo que quiero. Y del catering y el pastel, ya quedó todo.

- Perfecto. Sí, aquí tengo unas – abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó su Tablet – estas son las de ese jardín. Tienen 3 estilos, las típicas Tiffany, Versalles o Avant Garde – le pasó la Tablet a Mercedes para que viera las sillas en diferentes eventos, mientras ella hacía anotaciones sobre los avances que habían tenido.

- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – abrió la puerta Rachel, aún tenía el cabello algo mojado y se veía como si hubiera corrido para llegar ahí.

- No inventes, Rachel, traes la regadera contigo. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Te quedaste dormida, ¿verdad!? – le dijo Mercedes intentando no reírse de su amiga.

- ¡No!... bueno, sí, pero no fue mi culpa, no sonó la alarma, estoy segura de que la puse, no estoy acostumbrada a despertar tan temprano – se defendió Rachel.

- ¿Temprano? Yo ya atendí a una pareja antes de ustedes – interrumpió Quinn.

- ¡Pero tú estás acostumbrada a madrugar!, yo cuando vivía en Londres despertaba a medio día y disfrutaba toda la tarde y la noche. Dormía de madrugada – se justificó Rachel.

- Nadie puede estar acostumbrado a madrugar cuando es tan rico dormir.

Rachel ya iba a contestar cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina. Quinn se levantó para abrirla y vio que era Betty.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy trabajando.

- Sí, ya se – se asomó a la oficina para ofrecer una disculpa cuando vio quienes eran las que estaban adentro - ¡Hola! Perdón por interrumpir, solo vine a decirle algo rápido – entró y las saludó de beso - ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Se acuerdan de mi?

- ¿Cómo no se van a acordar después del espectáculo que diste el sábado? – preguntó Quinn – aunque – dijo después de reflexionar un poco – igual y Rachel no se acuerda de ti, estaba igual de tomada que tú.

- ¡Hey! No estaba tomada – volteó a ver a Betty – claro que nos acordamos de ti. Parecías estarte divirtiendo mucho –

- Jaja, sí, ¿verdad? – le sonrió complice – tú también te veías muy divertida, Rachel, ¿verdad, Quinn?

- Sí, es porque estaba tomada, aunque lo niegue. Pero bueno, ¿qué necesitas?

- Decirte que me voy a Lima.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué? Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿Por qué te vuelves a ir? – A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Betty, Quinn no quería que se fuera, acababa de regresar a su vida y siempre había sido una buena amiga.

- Relájate, se que soy indispensable en tu vida. Solo voy a pasar unos días antes de navidad, para estar aquí para esas fechas y pasarla contigo, obviamente – le dijo Betty sonriendo. Sabía que Quinn no tenía con quien pasar esas fechas y que solían ser sus favoritas.

- No eres indispensable en mi vida – dijo Quinn sonrojándose – y ¿quién te dijo que quiero pasar Navidad contigo?

- Obviamente la quieres pasar conmigo, deja de hacerte del rogar. Nos vemos en unos días, Quinn – la abrazó – Adiós, Mercedes, Rachel.

- Adios.

- Hasta luego.

- Cuídate mucho, por favor, y me avisas cuando llegues allá. Saludas a tu mamá de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Adiós. – y salió de la oficina.

Quinn se quedó viendo la puerta y suspiró. Aunque sea ya tenía con quien pasar Navidad.

- Perdón por eso. Suele pensar que todos tenemos que parar nuestras actividades por ella.

- Y ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó Rachel.

- No, no lo es – pero a lo que estábamos, ¿Encontraste qué sillas vas a querer?

- Sí, creo que las Avant Garde son la opción. ¿Qué opinan? – le pasó la Tablet a Rachel.

- Sí, son la mejor opción, y quedan perfecto con la decoración floral – opinó Quinn.

- Se ven muy bonitas – dijo Rachel

- Se te nota muy entusiasmada, Rachel – bromeó Quinn

Rachel le sonrió, era muy raro que Quinn bromeara en horas de trabajo, pero ese día parecía que iba con ese

ánimo.

- Me parece una excelente opción, Mercedes – volteó a ver a Quinn - ¿Mejor?

- Pues pudo ser mejor, pero me conformo con eso – se dirigió a Mercedes – Ahorita mando un mail para pedir esas, solo necesito que me digas la cantidad exacta. Me dijiste que ya tenías el vestido y los anillos, ¿verdad?, necesito que le recuerdes a los padrinos de arras, de ramo y de lazo. Recuerda que de arras tiene que ser pareja, de ramo tiene que ser mujer, y de lazo de preferencia dos mujeres.

- Sí, el vestido me lo va a hacer mi mejor amigo, Kurt. Se dedica a eso, y va a quedar hermoso. De anillos ya los tenemos, son Tina y Mike, su esposo, de arras serán Sugar y Puck, de ramo la hermana de Sam, pero no sabía eso del lazo, ¡no tengo ni idea de quién! – exclamo Mercedes entrando en pánico.

- Puedo ser yo, si quieres. Sé que no me habías considerado porque no tengo pareja, pero para este no tengo que tenerla – se ofreció Rachel.

- ¡Sí! Perfecto, solo me falta otra mujer – volteó a ver a Quinn y sonrió – Quinn…

- ¡No! Ni hablar, yo solo voy a las bodas como organizadora… o de invitada cuando es muuuuuy cercana la persona, pero ¿de madrina de algo? NUNCA…

- Creí que ya éramos amigas, Quinn –

- Lo somos, Mercedes, pero… yo… no… - se dio cuenta de cómo se le quedó viendo Mercedes y ya no pudo mas – Maldita sea. Está bien, pues, seré tu otra madrina de lazo.

- ¡Sí!, muchas gracias, Quinn, de verdad. Ahora estoy segura de tener a los padrinos y madrinas perfectos – exclamó Mercedes emocionada.

- Nunca digas nunca, Quinn – le dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras Mercedes le mandaba un mensaje a Sam diciéndole que ya tenían a todos sus padrinos.

- Cállate – le devolvió el susurro. Volteó a ver a Mercedes – es todo por hoy, Mercedes, todavía nos faltan cosas, pero creo que llevamos buen ritmo – revisó su agenda – ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos el jueves? Vamos a discutir lo de los centros de mesa, los recuerdos, tarjetas de asignación de mesas, y menú.

- Sí, el jueves a está hora está perfecto. Ahorita mismo programo una cita con Sarah – se levantaron y fueron hasta la puerta, ahí Mercedes le dio un abrazo y salió hacia el escritorio de Sarah.

Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel, que se había quedado adentro de su oficina.

- Entonces, ¿cómo le hacemos para lo del lazo? Ya se que aún falta mucho tiempo, pero en enero entro a trabajar, y ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre para verlos y así. Aunque si tu no puedes por estos días, o crees que es muy precipitado, igual puedo pedir permiso en el trabajo… no me gustaría porque apenas voy a entrar, pero si es necesario lo pido… aunque no se si me lo den, porque como soy nueva, y la obra está próxima y hay muchas cosas que hacer, me necesitan ahí… tal vez podemos ir en algún descanso que tenga o… - Quinn empezó a reír y Rachel se quedó callada viendo hacia el suelo – perdón, no quise marearte divagando.

- No me mareaste, de hecho me parece simpático – Rachel frunció el ceño, generalmente le decían que era fastidioso, molesto, frustrante… nunca le habían dicho que parecía simpático – pero, sí, tienes razón, hay que verlo ya, no quiero que te metas en problemas en el trabajo. Si quieres, y puedes, podemos ir el miércoles, que tengo la tarde libre. O el viernes, o el fin de semana, o cuando puedas…

- O todos esos días, porque no creo que con una vez que vayamos encontremos el que vamos a comprar.

Quinn rió un poco – sí tienes razón. Entonces nos vemos el miércoles como a las 3, y vamos a ver unos lugares.

- Muy bien, Quinn, entonces te veo el miércoles.

- ¿Ya, Rachel? – le dijo Mercedes asomándose por la puerta, llevaba cerca de 5 minutos esperándola afuera.

- Ya voy – se volteó a Quinn – Nos vemos el miércoles, adiós – y se volvió a despedir de un abrazo rápido.

-Así que se ven el miércoles, Quinn – una sonriente Sanana entró a la oficina.

- Maldita sea – maldijo Quinn por segunda vez ese día.

**NA: Primero, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el capítulo pasado. Se me fue el tiempo volando y ni me di cuenta, una disculpa enorme. Segundo, me acabo de enterar hace unos días que la palabra "agendar" no existe, y ya la había usado en algún capítulo anterior, estaba segura de que era una palabra existente, ahí va otra disculpa. Y por último, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, la mayoría son para reclamar que tardé tanto en actualizar, pero se agradecen, porque significa que me leen. Muchas gracias. Sé que prometí que iban a ser mas largos, pero o los hago mas largos o actualizo mas rápido, porque no puedo hacer las dos cosas, lo siento, soy muy mala para eso. Intentaré subir otro capítulo entre esta semana y la otra.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NA: Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar entre esa semana y la siguiente, pero mi vida ha sido un verdadero desastre… y pasó mi cumpleaños y estuve un poco alcoholizada unos días. Entonces, ahorita mientras estoy en el hospital cuidando a un familiar, voy a aprovechar para escribir un capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción usada en este capítulo.**

- No entiendo por qué Mercedes insiste en hacer una boda con arras, lazo y todo eso, si ella es cristiana – se quejó Rachel

- Porque Sam es católico, y acordaron hacer la boda tradicional. Supongo que no pensaron lo difícil que es conseguir las cosas aquí en Nueva York – contestó Quinn acomodándose la bufanda.

Era una tarde de Otoño, las dos llevaban abrigos, el de Rachel era blanco, largo y con botones dorados, tenía puesta una bufanda verde. Quinn, por otro lado, llevaba un abrigo café, largo, y una bufanda naranja.

- Pero tú deberías de saber dónde conseguir las cosas! A eso te dedicas.

- Okay. Primero, relájate; segundo, no me dedico a eso, me dedico a organizar bodas. Y por último, sí se dónde conseguir, pero son en línea, el punto de ser madrinas de algo, es tomarse la molestia de buscar, comparar, y ver cuál sería el mejor para la pareja, no comprar cosas en internet, y a ver cómo son. Generalmente las fotos que te ponen en internet, no tienen nada que ver con lo que en realidad te ofrecen – dijo Quinn, que caminaba distraída viendo su celular – según dice aquí, en la siguiente calle está una tienda que se dedica a eso. Vamos a verla y luego nos vamos a la que tú dices que encontraste… que está del otro lado del mundo.

- ¡No está del otro lado del mundo, Quinn! – dio un pequeño golpe en el piso con el pie y cruzó los brazos

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena. Algunas veces Rachel se comportaba como una niña.

- Deja de hacer berrinche y vamos.

- Te odio…

- Sigues diciendo eso. Es como la 5ª vez que me lo dices, yo creo que en realidad te estas intentando convencer – le dijo Quinn sonriendo.

. . .

- No puedo creer que todo el día, y solo hayamos encontrado 4 opciones

- No puedo creer que todo el día te la hayas pasado quejándote de todo

- Eso no es cierto – volteó a ver a Quinn, que estaba en el asiento de copiloto. Quinn le devolvió la mirada, levantando la ceja – puede que un poco, pero debes entender. Hace mucho frío, no encontramos lo que buscamos.

- Ese no es pretexto… pon música y deja de estar de mal humor, que me estresas

Rachel prendió la radio y suspiró

- Perdón – murmuró

- Sé que todo esto es mucho estrés, pero todavía tenemos mucho tiempo… hazlo por Mercedes

- Tienes razón. Mercedes es como una hermana para mi, y nada me cuesta sacrificarme un poco y pasar tiempo contigo para que encontremos el lazo perfecto – bromeó Rachel. Ya se le estaba pasando la frustración por no haber tenido mucha suerte en su búsqueda ese día.

Quinn soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír a Rachel

- Pues a mi por eso me pagan, entonces no me puedo quejar – Rachel bufó…

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas esa canción! – dijo Quinn riendo.

- ¿Qué tiene? Es una gran canción _- Yo te quiero enseñar este mundo esplendido, ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar…_

- Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas, con la magia de mi alfombra vamos a volar – empezó a cantar Quinn

Rachel la volteó a ver fascinada, y siguió con la canción

- Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar nadie que diga no , o a dónde ir a aquellos que se aman.

De repente, las dos se encontraron cantando la canción juntas, hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Quinn?

- Mmmh

- Creo… bueno, creo que me perdí

Quinn volteó a ver a su alrededor y tampoco sabía dónde estaban, solo veía árboles y hojas cayendo, por el Otoño.

- Oh, tampoco se dónde estamos, pero puedo revisar en el celular – Sacó su celular frunció el ceño – ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó a Rachel. Habían quedado de ir a cenar a la casa de los padres de Mercedes. Quinn no se sentía muy segura de eso, pero lo había prometido y no podía echarse para atrás.

- A Chelsea – respondió Rachel algo distraída, viendo las calles que pasaba, a ver si reconocía algo

- ¡Ah!, estamos por Bronx. Sigue hacia el norte en Cruger, y en la primera da vuelta a la derecha, para llegar a Bronxdale, y ahí otra vez a la derecha para Holland…

- Ok, derecho, luego a la derecha, y luego otra vez a la derecha. ¡Ah! Ya se dónde estamos. Muy bien.

- Rachel…

- Dime, Quinn

- ¿Te acuerdas que la vez que nos encontramos en ese bar me dijiste que nunca te escucharía cantar?

- Sí

- Pues nunca digas nunca. Te acabo de escuchar.

Rachel abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Quinn sonrojada – no puede ser, me tendiste una trampa!-

Quinn soltó una carcajada

- ¿En qué momento te tendí una trampa? Yo empecé a cantar y tú seguiste. Y no se por qué no querías que te escuche, creo que eres muy buena… de hecho, tienes la mejor voz que he escuchado.

Rachel se volvió a sonrojar y solo atinó a murmurar "gracias"

. . .

- ¡Hasta que llegan! Pensé que se les había olvidado – les abrió la puerta Mercedes.

- Y cómo se nos va a olvidar si te encargaste de recordármelo cada 10 minutos por mensaje? – le contestó Rachel entregándole su bufanda para que la colgara en el closet para visitas que tenían en el recibidor. Quinn también le entregó la suya sonriéndole.

- Perdón, es que Rachel se perdió – culpó a la morena

Rachel volteó a verla y cruzó los brazos haciendo puchero.

- ¿Llegaron ya, hija? – preguntó Cameron

- Ya papá, es que Rachel se perdió – le dijo Mercedes, causando que Rachel le lanzara una mirada y se fuera hacia el comedor.

Quinn siguió a Mercedes y se quedó parada en la entrada del comedor, sin saber que hacer y un poco incomoda.

- Papá, mamá, ella en Quinn, Quinn mis padres – presentó Mercedes

- ¡Oh! Eres mas bonita de lo que me describieron, Quinn, llámame Jeanette – le saludó la mamá de Mercedes, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Quinn.

- Ah, mucho gusto, y muchas gracias… supongo – volteó a ver al papá

- Yo soy Cameron, que gusto conocerte al fin, no se quién habla mas de ti, si Mercedes o Rachel.

- Bueno, ya vamos a cenar, ¿no? – interrumpió Rachel, que también se había sonrojado ya.

- Sí, siéntense, espero que te guste lo que cociné Quinn.

- Seguro sí, gracias – dijo sonriendo, pero por dentro se estaba regañando a si misma, se le había olvidado mencionarle a Mercedes que es vegetariana. Se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, Mercedes estaba a su izquierda, en la cabecera y a su lado derecho estaba Rachel.

- ¿Qué prefieres, Quinn, pasta bolognesa, o marinara?

Quinn suspiró agradecida por las opciones, se le hacía de mala educación rechazar la comida cuando era invitada, pero se le hacía de peor educación ignorar sus principios por quedar bien con la gente.

- Marinara está bien, gracias.

- No me digas que eres como Rachel – comentó Cameron

Rachel casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pan que se estaba comiendo en lo que le servían la pasta. Quinn volteó a verla y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que estuvo segura de que Rachel no se iba a ahogar.

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

- No me llames señor, llámame Cameron, y me refiero a que no come carne, es vegetariana

Rachel suspiró aliviada, Cameron tenía la "virtud" de decir cosas innecesarias en el momento menos esperado

- Soy vegana, no vegetariana

- Como sea, es lo mismo – Rachel giró los ojos.

- ¿De verdad? Yo también. Bueno, me ha costado un poco de trabajo dejar el tocino, pero lo he logrado y ya llevo un año así.

- No se como pueden – comentó Mercedes mientras sumergía su pan en la vinagreta de balsámico que habían puesto en el centro de la mesa

- Es por amor a los animales – dijeron al mismo tiempo Quinn y Rachel y se voltearon a ver sonriendo, mientras que los otros 3 de la mesa reían.

- Bueno, ya a comer, Cameron, da las gracias, por favor – pidió Jeanette. Todos se tomaron de las manos y Quinn se sintió un poco incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a el calor de una familia.

- Señor, te damos las gracias por estos alimentos que nos permites comer el día de hoy; te pedimos por las personas que no tienen que comer, que las proveas; por las que pasan fríos en estos tiempos, dales calor. También te agradecemos por permitirnos tener estas reuniones, con gente de bien, que todo lo que hoy sea dicho en esta mesa, sea para tu Gloria. Amén.

- Amén – corearon todos menos Rachel.

Quinn la volteó a ver – Es judía – respondió Jeanette al ver a Quinn. Esta solo asintió.

- Provecho – dijo Cameron y se soltaron las manos. Rachel de inmediato sintió frío. "Mierda" pensó.


	12. Chapter 12

BooshaFB, que bien que te esté gustando la historia, y bueno, esa canción de The Postal Service es una de mis favoritas. Muchas gracias por el comentario.

AlittleHeart, perdón por tardar tanto que hasta hice que soñaras con mis actualizaciones, no prometo no tardar, pero puedo prometer hacer lo posible por no hacerlo (¿tiene sentido?). Y en cuanto a mi alcoholismo, espero no sea tan grave como para necesitar ayuda para desintoxicarme!... aunque este fin de semana volví a excederme, pero solo un poco. Un beso de regreso ;)

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

A pesar del principio, Quinn nunca se había sentido tan cómoda como lo hacía en ese momento. Algo en esa casa la hacía sentir como en un hogar, uno real, no en el que ella había crecido. Se sentía bien, feliz, relajada… se sentía ella.

La mamá de Mercedes los hizo pasar a la sala, para seguir platicando mientras preparaba café. Ahora, Quinn se encontraba sentada junto a Mercedes, en un sillón de 2 plazas, enfrente tenía la mesita de centro, que estaba decorada con un florero lleno de tulipanes, y ceniceros de cristal cortado. Del otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella, estaba el sillón de 3 plazas, donde estaba sentada Rachel junto a Cameron.

- Y dinos, Quinn, ¿Cómo decidiste dedicarte a eso de planear bodas? – preguntó Cameron, encendiendo una pipa.

- Bueno, pues siempre soñé con estar en una oficina trabajando, pero en la escuela era muy mala en matemáticas y contabilidad, entonces decidí que el mundo de los negocios no era para mi, y una vez, en casa de mi mejor amiga, vimos un programa de bodas, y decidimos meternos a diplomados y cursos, y, pues, aquí estoy, organizando bodas – explicó Quinn mientras aceptaba la taza de café que le ofrecía Jeanette.

- ¿Te gusta lo que haces? – preguntó Jeanette sentándose junto a Rachel. La escena hizo sonreír a Quinn. Rachel parecía una niña en medio de los padres de Mercedes.

- Me encanta

- Mercedes desde niña sueña con el día de su boda, no puedo creer que ya vaya a llegar. Es más, te voy a enseñar unas fotos de cuando era niña, donde jugaba a ser novia – dijo Jeanette y fue a su cuarto a buscar el álbum de fotos.

- Supongo que debí prever eso. Obviamente iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para sacar el álbum de fotos – rodó los ojos Mercedes

- Es que casi no recibimos muchas visitas, y cada que tenemos, intenta sacar las fotos. Hasta ahora, tú eres la primera que las va a ver, porque estas dos siempre se las ingenian para distraerla lo suficiente como para no sacarlas – dijo Cameron volteando a ver a Rachel y Mercedes.

- Que bien – dijo Quinn - …o no – murmuró después, al ver la mirada que Rachel y Mercedes le dirigían.

- Aquí está – llegó Jeanette enseñándole el álbum. En la foto se veía Mercedes con un vestido blanco, lleno de lodo de un pastel de bodas improvisado – El pastel lo hizo Rachel. Era de lodo, pero Mercedes se tomó muy en serio la boda y decidió comer un pedazo.

Quinn sonreía mientras pasaba las paginas del álbum, deteniéndose en cada una porque Jeanette le contaba la historia de cada foto.

- Esta es Rachel – señaló Jeanette. Mercedes dejó salir un carcajada y Rachel se levantó un poco para ver la foto. Quinn volteó a verla y notó como se había sonrojado. La foto era de Rachel sentada en una cama individual, tenía puesto un jersey de los Gigantes de Nueva York que le quedaba como 2 tallas grande, sonriendo a la cámara, le faltaba un diente, y usaba anteojos – desde niña sabía que iba a ser de Nueva York, de hecho hubo una etapa en la que juraba que sus padres la habían secuestrado y se la habían llevado de Nueva York a Lima. Les costó un par de meses convencerla de que su teoría era incorrecta… y un poco dramática.

- No esperaba menos de Rachel – comentó Quinn sonriendo a la foto. Rachel bufó.

Continuaron viendo el álbum, burlándose de Mercedes, de Rachel, y en ocasiones de los padres de estas, porque de verdad, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse unos shorts para correr morados con verde, una camiseta con la foto de Janis Joplin, y una banda anaranjada en la cabeza para hacer gimnasia? Y peor aún, ¿quién se deja fotografiar con ese atuendo?

- ¡Dios! Ya son las 11:30, ya es muy tarde. Vámonos, Quinn, te llevo – se levantó Rachel del sillón y empezó a recoger las tazas

- Deja ahí, cariño, yo las levanto. Váyanse con mucho cuidado – se despidió Jeanette de Quinn y Rachel dándoles un beso y un abrazo corto a cada una – Fue un gusto conocerte, Quinn, eres bienvenida a volver cuando quieras.

- Dice eso porque eres la única a la que le ha podido mostrar sus fotografías – bromeó Cameron y se despidió de la misma manera que su esposa – pero, de verdad eres bienvenida en cualquier momento, Quinn.

- Muchas gracias, la pasé muy bien. Adiós, Mercedes, gracias por invitarme – se despidió Quinn de Mercedes con un abrazo y volteó para recibir su abrigo que Rachel le estaba entregando.

Caminaron hasta el carro de Rachel y una vez adentro soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Rachel

- Sí. Es… extraño

- ¿Qué es?

- Nada… todo… las cenas familiares. La última vez que estuve en una, fue cuando… bueno, fue hace mucho, y ni siquiera se sentía así. Esto, aquí, la familia de Mercedes, como se comportan contigo, como si fuera tu familia también

- Son mi familia también, los siento como tal – interrumpió Rachel

- Eso, lo que transmiten, que te sientas como en familia, que puedas ser tú, no tienes nada que pretender, que esconder. Eso es lo que es raro… la última vez que me sentí así en mi familia fue cuando tenía 11 años. Saqué el primer lugar en todas las primarias de la zona y mis papás me organizaron una comida para celebrar; todos se sentían orgullosos de mi, veía sonrisas reales por todos lados, abrazos, felicitaciones, lo que debe de existir siempre en una familia, ¿sabes? Y eso terminó, y ahora, 13 años después, lo volví a sentir, pero con otra familia que no es la misma. Con una familia que ni me conoce – terminó Quinn con una sonrisa triste

Rachel puso su mano sobre la pierna de Quinn. Quinn estaba recargada en la puerta del carro, y Rachel estaba sentada frente a ella, en una posición un poco incomoda por la consola del centro del auto, pero aún así no quería moverse.

- Entonces tu familia no supo valorar lo que tenía, Quinn, lo digo en serio, eres una persona muy valiosa, y es muy difícil encontrar a personas como tú, que además de muy bonita, eres una gran persona… aunque te odie – añadió Rachel intentando aligerar el momento. Esperaba que Quinn no se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado al llamarla bonita, y sonrió al escuchar la risa que soltó Quinn.

- Ya te dije que tienes que dejar de pretender que me odias, no vas a llegar a nada mintiéndote, Rachel. Y, bueno, seguro todo lo dices porque intentas caerme bien… sigue intentando… - sonrió Quinn. Rachel le regresó la sonrisa y se quedaron unos segundos viéndose, cuando de repente unos golpecitos en la ventana del lado de Quinn las hicieron sobresaltarse.

Rachel encendió el auto y bajó las ventanas para ver que quería Mercedes, que por cierto, no la habían visto acercarse y casi las mata de un infarto.

- ¿Qué demonios, Mercedes? Casi nos matas, nos asustaste horrible – reclamó Rachel

Mercedes estaba afuera del carro riendo, cuando logró calmarse un poco, se agachó para asomarse por la ventana

- Perdón, solo quería ver si se les había olvidado algo, porque llevan como 10 minutos ahí sentadas, sin moverse – explicó Mercedes

- No, ya nos íbamos, solo nos distrajimos un poco – dijo Quinn que apenas se recuperaba del susto

- Se distrajeron, ¿Eh? – Mercedes sonrió y movió las cejas sugerentemente

- Estábamos platicando, y ya deja de quitarnos el tiempo, nos vemos luego – dijo Rachel y arrancó el carro.

- Perdón por desviarte tanto – rompió el silencio Quinn. Llevaban como 5 minutos sin decir nada en el carro y se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo

Rachel volteó a verla y le sonrió

- No me desvías tanto… bueno, la verdad sí, pero no importa, me gusta mucho manejar en la noche por la ciudad

- A nadie le gusta manejar en esta ciudad con todo el tráfico que hay siempre, Rachel

- A mi sí, Quinn. Extrañaba aquí. Como ya te hizo favor de contar Jeanette, siempre he sentido como si hubiera nacido aquí, no en Lima, y cuando me fui a Londres, aunque me encantaba, no me sentía como aquí, como en casa.

- Lima…

- Lima. ¿Conoces?

- Sí, soy de allá – contestó Quinn secamente

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Luego reflexionó un poco – ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo a Betty mencionando algo de que se iba unos días a Lima. ¿Ella también es de allá?

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa Betty? – volteó y vió como Rachel respingaba un poco – perdón… perdón –suspiró - Sí, Betty también es de allá, pero no la conocí ahí, la conocí cuando yo ya estaba en la universidad. Como sea, Lima no es un buen lugar para mi ¿Te ha pasado que te vas de un lugar y no quieres regresar? Es mas, no quieres ni recordar que en algún momento viviste ahí? Pues eso es Lima para mi.

- Sí, es un lugar de gente muy cerrada, pero yo sí quiero regresar, no por el lugar, pero mis papás viven ahí. No tengo pensado volver a vivir ahí, eso jamás… Nótese que no dije "nunca"

Quinn sonrió - ¿Qué se siente tener dos papás? ¿No fue raro vivir en Lima, con gente tan cerrada?

- Pues no tengo mucho con qué comparar, pero te puedo asegurar que mi vida con ellos fue de lo más feliz. Si bien es cierto que vivir en Lima fue un poco complicado, porque habían noches donde la gente nos aventaba piedras por la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios, o pintaban cosas desagradables en nuestra puerta principal, mis padres siempre hicieron todo lo que pudieron para protegerme, para hacerme saber que amar no era malo, y que lo que los demás pensaran no tenía que importarme, porque lo único que vale la pena en la vida, es ser feliz, y compartir esa felicidad con alguien.

- ¿Y lo lograron? Quiero decir, ¿logaron convencerte de que lo que los demás piensan no tiene que importarte?

Rachel suspiró

- Eso pensé – dijo Quinn – tus padres suenan como unas personas grandiosas

- Lo son. Tal vez algún día los conozcas

- Tal vez…


End file.
